The Heirs PureBlood
by Icce99
Summary: Kisah cinta dua orang ketua murid pada tahun ketujuh mereka. sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan pun terungkap. kehidupannya pun berubah drastis. chap 6 up! reviuw please
1. Chapter 1 The Heirs PureBlood

This is Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Pairing Hermione. G x Draco. M

Rate M AU

Author Icha-chaan

Pagi ini seperti biasa Hermione bangun tepat jam 6 pagi. Walaupun hari ini hari sabtu Hermione tetap bangun pagi. Setelah ia mengikat rambutnya, Ia lalu keluar menuju kamar mandi. Saat ini Hermione menjabat sebagai Head girl di Hogwarts. Jabatan yang sangat di idam-idamkannya sejak ia menginjakan kaki di Hogwarts pada tahun pertamanya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jabatan itu. Dan sekarang, keinginannya telah terpenuhi. Saat Hermione melintas di depan kamar partnernya, kamar tersebut masih tertutup rapat dan gelap, pertanda bahwa pemilik kamar belum bangun.

"Dasar musang pemalas." Hermione mencemooh partnernya yang belum juga bangun. Partnernya sebagai Head girl tahun ini adalah, yah kalian pasti dapat menebaknya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Sebenarnya, Hermione tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Prof . Mengapa harus Malfoy. Masih banyak anak laki-laki lain yang bisa di jadikan Head boy.

"Entahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan si Musang pemalas itu. Sama sekali tidak berguna." Hermione kembali melanjutkan acara mandinya. Setelah selesai mandi ia kembali kekamarnya. Saat melintasi ruang rekreasi, ternyata Malfoy sudah ada disana duduk di kursi hijau kesayangannya tanpa menggunakan baju.

"Sudah bangun Musang?" Hermione menyapa Malfoy dengan ejekan.

Malfoy mendelik kearah Hermione. "Kau punya matakan berang-berang. Atau mungkin mata mu tertupi oleh rambut singa mu itu eh?"

"Kau!. Berhenti untuk mengejek ku ferret albino." Hermione terpancing oleh omongan Draco yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa Granger?, kau takut kalah berdebat dengan ku eh?" Draco semakin memanasi Hermione yang akan meledak karena kesal dengannya.

"Shut Up!, Malfoy." Akhirnya Hermione mengalah dengan Malfoy, Ia membuat susu hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya yang akan meledak karena kesal. Sementara Malfoy malah tertawa girang melihat Hermione yang kesal padanya.

" _Kali ini aku mengalah padamu karena aku tidak ingin merusak hari yang cerah ini."_ Hermione bergumam di dalam hatinya.

Karena tidak di hiraukan lagi oleh Hermione, Draco pun pergi kekamar mandi. Setelah hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi Malfoy keluar lagi hanya memakai handuk, tanpa atasan apapun. Saat itu Hermione sedang duduk membaca di sofa kesayangannya sambil meminum coklat hangat yang di buatnya tadi. Malfoy yang melihat Hermione sedang duduk santai di sofa, timbul keinginan untuk menjahilinya lagi. Malfoy lalu duduk di samping Hermione, Ia sengaja dengan kuat menghempaskan bokongnya untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Hermione. Walaupun Malfoy duduk dengan berisik, tetapi Hermione tetap konsentrasi membaca 'bacaan ringannya'. Karena tidak di gubris oleh Hermione, Malfoy pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione. Kali ini Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Malfoy yang sudah keterlaluan menurutnya. Hermione lalu mendorong Malfoy.

"Kau kenapa sih Malfoy?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Malfoy mengeryit heran kepada Hermione yang sedang memandangnya kesal.

Hermione tidak lagi membalas ocehan Malfoy, karena saat ini matanya focus kepada otot Malfoy yang sangat indah dan dadanya, oh, itu sangat sempurna.

Malfoy yang merasa di pandangi oleh Hermione pun menyeringai. Ia mendekat lagi kearah Hermione, kali ini perlahan-lahan agar Hermione tidak menyadarinya. Setelah tubuh mereka sudah sangat dekat barulah Hermione sadar dari keterpanaannya. Ia lalu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang sempat hilang tadi.

"Kenapa Granger? Terpesona oleh tubuhku eh?" Malfoy menyeringai melihat Hermione yang memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau Malfoy, aku tidak terpesona oleh mu bodoh." Hermione mengelak tuduhan Malfoy. Ia lalu mendorong Malfoy untuk menjauh darinya.

"Oh ya, lalu mengapa saat kau memandang ku, mata mu tidak berkedip sama sekali?" seringaiannya makin jadi.

"Aku tidak memandangmu musang. Bisa-bisa mataku katarak nanti."

"Aw, Granger.. kau melukai hatiku" Malfoy berakting seakan-akan sedang ada panah yang menusuk dadanya.

"Cih. Dasar musang."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau di kamarku saja, atau di kamar mu juga boleh. Kita lakukan sampai kau tidak sanggup lagi. Bagaimana?" Malfoy mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang sangat menggoda yang bisa membuat para wanita langsung melemparkan tubuhnya secara suka rela kepadanya.

"Dalam mimpimu, musang mesum." Hermione mengatakannya dengan muka merah akibat ajakan Malfoy tadi. Ia lalu pergi kekamar nya.

.

.

.

Setelah menata sedikit rambutnya, Hermione keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin ke Great Hall untuk sarapan. Saat Hermione membuka pintu kamar, kamar di depannya juga terbuka menampilkan pahatan wajah sempurna dengan kulit pucat. Kali ini Malfoy sudah berpakaian lengkap. Bukan setengah telanjang seperti tadi pagi. Hermione sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Malfoy. Mereka sama-sama menuju Great Hall. Walaupun tidak bisa di bilang 'bersama' karena jarak antara keduanya sangat jauh. Hermione keluar dengan wajah yang masam, berbeda dengan Draco yang menunjukan wajah dinginnya yang bagai es. Yang bisa membuat anak-anak tahun pertama lari ketakutan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak murid-murid yang memandang keduanya. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pandangan yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

Hermione terlalu malas menanggapi pandangan yang didapatnya setiap hari. Ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan pandangan mereka. Baegitu pula Draco. Walaupun ia seorang ex-death eaters, tetapi ia tidak kehilangan pengaruhnya di Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di Great Hall, keduanya langsung berpisah menuju meja asrama masing-masing.

"Kau kenapa Mione?" Ginny bertanya dengan penuh perhatian dengan Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa Gin. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Dan jangan bertanya lagi Ron." Hermione menghentikan Ron yang membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Seketika Ron pun tidak jadi bertanya, karena takut di semprot oleh Hermione.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana Mione?" Harry bertanya kepada Hermione

"Entahlah, aku belum tau akan kemana hari ini. Kau sendiri mau kemana Harry?"

"Kami berencana akan kerumah Hagrid setelah sarapan." Jawab Harry

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" Senyum kembali di wajah Hermione

"Kemarin aku bertemu Hagrid, katanya ia punya peliharaan baru." Ginny ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iwha Mihone. Khaw ikhut sajha dhenghan kiha." Ron berbicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Telan dulu Ron" Harry memandang kesal kepada Ron, karena kebiasaannya berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan tidak juga hilang. Begitupun dengan kedua gadis Hermione dan Ginny.

"Kau bicara apa Ron?" Hermione bertanya lagi pada Ron.

"Kata Ron, Kau ikut saja dengan kita." Harry mengulang ucapan Ron.

Ginny dan Hermione memandang takjub kepada Harry.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti ucapaan Ron yang abstrak itu Harry?" Ginny bertanya

"Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan hal itu,"

Hahahahahahahahaha. Mereka berempat lalu tertawa.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berempat langsung menuju ke rumah Hagrid. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Hagrid sedang membelah-belah kayu untuk perapian.

"Pagi Hagrid, bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Ginny yang pertama menyapa.

"Oh, hei. Rupanya kalian. Ku kira siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini."

"Kata Ginny kau mempunyai peliharaan baru? Apa itu?" Ron sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat peliharaan Hagrid yang baru.

"Oh, rupanya kalian datang sepagi ini untuk melihat itu eh?, baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil jubahku dulu. Setelah mengambil jubah, Hagrid mengajak keempat Gryfinddor itu masuk kedalam hutan terlarang. Sekarang Hutan Terlarang tidak lagi semenyeramkan dulu bagi anak-anak tahun tujuh dan enam. Terutama yang turut berpartisipasi dalam perang melawan Lord Voldemort. Mereka berlima semakin jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Keadaan di hutan sangat segar, pemandangannya yang membuat mata takjub. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka sampai pada padang lumut yang luas menyerupai permandani hijau. Di sana terdapat seekor Pegasus yang sangat indah.

"Nah, anak-anak ini peliharaan terbaru ku. Bagaimana?" Hagrid memperlihatkannya dengan bangga.

"Jadi ini peliharaan barumu Hagrid?" Harry memandang takjub kepada hewan indah itu. Bagitu pula dengan Ginny,Ron,dan Hermione.

"Ini, sangat indah. Dimana kau mendapatkannya Hagrid?" kali ini Ginny yang bertanya.

"Saat aku akan memberikan makanan bagi Buckbeak, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di dalam semak. Kukira itu adalah seeokor Centaurus, tetapi setelah kudekati, ternyata itu adalah Unicorn. Saat itu ia sedang terluka. Tapi sekarang lukanya telah sembuh. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi." Hagrid menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Setelah satu jam berada di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang Hermione melihat sebuah danau yang dikelilingi padang bunga, dan rerimbunan pohon.

" _Sepertinya tempat itu sangat cocok untuk bersantai, dan menenangkan pikiran. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini setelah makan siang."_ Hermione bergumam di dalam hati. Sesampainya di Howarts, mereka berempatpun berpisah. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny pergi ke Hogsmade untuk membeli beberapa permen di Honeyduks, dan keperluan lain. Sedangkan Hermione langsung menuju asrama ketua muridnya. Ia ingin mandi, karena cuaca hari ini membuatnya gerah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan Quidditch Tim Slytherin sedang berlatih keras untuk pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw minggu depan. Draco sebagai kapten terus berteriak memberi arahan kepada anggota yang lain. Sekarang ia tidak lagi menjadi Seeker, tetapi menjadi Chaser, saat di tanyai mengapa ia berhenti menjadi seeker, jawabannya sangat simple, "aku bosan mengejar bola kecil menyebalkan itu." Jadi sekarang yang menjadi seeker adalah Theodore Nott.

"Mate, kurasa latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Anggota yang lain juga terlihat sangat lelah." Blaise Zabini mengingatkan sang kapten sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu.

Anggota lain juga mengiyakan pendapat Blaise. Akhirnya Draco menyetujui saran dari Blaise. Mereka lalu terbang menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Mate, kau mau kemana?" Theo bertanya kepada Draco yang hendak meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Asrama." jawab Draco simple

"Mungkin ia merindukan singa betinanya mate" Blaise menepuk bahu Theo. Seketika keduanya langsung menyeringai. Draco memberi keduanya deathglare dengan gratis.

"Aw, Easy mate. Kami hanya bercanda" Blaise masih menyeringai

"Ck. Hentikan seringaian menjijikkan mu itu Blaise. Itu membuatku sakit mata." Draco melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Tak lama, akhirnya Draco sampai didepan pintu asrama ketua murid. Draco lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya yaitu 'ular singa'. Pintu itupun terbuka. Draco masuk kedalam dan langsung duduk di sofa hijau. Ia juga melepas bajunya yang kotor terkena lumpur. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Hermione yang hanya memakai baju mandinya. Draco yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung menoleh,

"Aw Granger, kau mulai berani menggoda ku ya?" Draco menatap nakal kearah Hermione yang hanya memakai baju mandi tanpa ada pakaian lain di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu Malfoy. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu kau sudah pulang."

"Jadi kau menunggu ku Granger?" Draco mengeluarkan seringaiannya

"Ck, aku tidak menunggu mu Malfoy, seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih berguna." Hermione mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah kebelakang.

Draco berdiri dari sofa hijaunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Melihat Draco yang berjalan kearahnya, Hermione menjadi waspada, dan mengangkat dagunya. Draco semakin dekat dengan Hermione. Setelah sangat dekat dengan Hermione, Draco memajukan kepalanya, jarak antara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Lalu, Draco memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hermione yang membatu.

"Minggir Granger, aku mau mandi. Kau menghalangi jalanku. Atau kau mau menemani ku mandi?" Draco menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat di telinga Hermione.

Hermione menggigil karena hembusan nafas Draco yang tepat di telinganya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat musang mesum." Hermione mendorong Draco, lalu menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Mesum?, kau tidak salah bicara Granger?. Bukannya sebutan itu cocok untukmu?" Draco tersenyum mengejek

"Untukku?. Yang benar saja Malfoy" Hermione menatap kesal.

"Tentu," Draco menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"Aku tidak mesum Malfoy"

"Oh ya, lalu yang tadi pagi itu apa?. Kau memandangi tubuhku seakan-akan hendak memakan ku saat itu juga." Draco menyeringai.

Wajah Hermione memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia merutuki dirinya mengapa ia memandangi tubuh Malfoy sampai tidak berkedip.

"Itu tidak sengaja Malfoy." Hermione masih tidak mengakui perbuatannya.

"Tidak sengaja?, sampai membuat matamu tidak berkedip?" Draco masih berusaha membuat Hermione mengakui kelakuannya tadi pagi.

"Ck, terserah mu Malfoy." Hermione melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dengan wajah merah karena kesal.

Draco tertawa melihat Hermione yang sangat kesal padanya. Baginya, mengganggu Singa Betina itu, merupakan suatu kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Setelah tinggal satu atap dengan Berang-berang itu, tiada hari tanpa mengganggunya. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat gadis itu marah. Biasanya, saat Hermione sudah sangat marah padanya, ia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan mantra padanya. Dan pada akhirnya terjadi duel mantra. Mereka juga tidak memandang tempat dan waktu untuk berduel. Entah itu di kelas, asrama, atau koridor. Akibatnya, mereka sering sekali mendapat detensi dari para Professor yang melihat adegan duel itu. Mereka juga sering di sebut sebagai pasangan ketua murid yang tidak memiliki kekompakan. Tetapi walaupun begitu, saat sedang menjalankan tugas, keduanya membuang sifat kekanakan mereka.

Draco memasuki kamar mandi yang penuh dengan aroma lavender. Ia lalu memutar kran untuk mengisi bak mandi yang kosong. Setelah penuh, ia langsung memasukkan dirinya kedalam bathub. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Draco keluar lagi dengan hanya memakai handuk. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Jadi ia tidak risih keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk. Tidak peduli bahwa di asrama ini ada orang lain atau tidak.

Selesai berpakaian, Hermione segera keluar dari asrama. Ia tidak mau lagi berlama-lama di asrama, karena ada Draco. Ia menuju ke great hall untuk makan siang. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menuju meja Gryfinddor. Di great hall masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka, termasuk juga para professor. Ketiga sahabat Hermione juga belum ada.

" _Mungkin mereka belum pulang dari Hogsmade."_ Pikir Hermione

Hermione menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, tidak berapa lama kemudian great hall mulai di penuhi oleh anak-anak yang pulang dari Hogsmade. Hermione pun selesai dengan makanannya.

To Be Continue

Gomen nasai *bungkuk empat puluh derajat.

Maafkan author karena telah membuat fic abal ini.

Ini adalah fic pertama yang author buat dengan serius.

Jadi mohon maklum dengan banyaknya kesalahan yang terdapat di dalam fic ini.

Akhir kata mind to reviuw. Flame juga gak apa.

9 Maret 2016

Icha-chaa


	2. Chapter 2 The Heirs PureBlood

The Heirs PureBlood

Chapter 2

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

AU

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya Hermione segera meninggalkan great hall yang mulai di penuhi oleh para murid yang ingin mengisi perut mereka. Ia segera menuju ke hutan terlarang. Sebelum ke great hall, ia membawa tas manik-maniknya yang berisi beberapa buku dan sekotak bubuk coklat,kopi, beserta beberapa makanan ringan dan permen. Ia berencana akan kembali lagi kedanau yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

" _Sepertinya ini akan mengasyikan."_ Hermione berseru girang di pikirannya.

"Akhirnya sampai. Hmm, baiknya aku mulai dari mana ya?" Hermione bermonolog sendiri.

Ia lalu mendekati rerimbunan pohon yang berada di dekat danau, lalu ia mengubah pepohonan itu menjadi sebuah rumah pohon yang lumayan besar. Hermione melangkah masuk kedalam rumah pohon buatannya itu, dan mulai menyihir lagi untuk mengisi ruangan kosong di dalam rumah itu. Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan rumah pohonnya itu, akhirnya rumah pohon itu selesai dengan berbagai macam perabotan yang sama seperti perabot rumah biasa, walaupun semua benda itu adalah sihiran tapi sangat mirip dengan perabot rumah biasa.

"Ah, akhirnya.. selesai!" Hermione berseru senang karena rumah pohonnya telah selesai. Ia berjalan menuju kebelakang. Disana, terdapat sebuah lemari dengan banyak rak. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan barang bawaannya dari tas manik-manik yang ia bawa tadi dan menyusunnya di rak-rak lemari itu. Setelah selesai menyusun, ia kembali ke depan.

"Lelah sekali rasanya." Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk king size yang juga hasil dari sihir transfigusainya yang sangat sukses.

Akhirnya Hermione tertidur di kamar rumah pohon itu. Ketika Hermione bangun, di luar hari sudah gelap.

"Shit, aku ketiduran." Hermione langsung bangun dari tidurnya, lalu bergegas keluar untuk pulang ke Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam di Great Hall.

Harry tengah menoleh ke pintu aula untuk mencari orang yang sekarang harusnya sudah disini. "Gin, apa kau tidak melihat Hermione?"

Ginny memandang kekasihnya yang sedang mengunyah daging asap "Aku tidak melihat Hermione seharian ini. Kecuali tadi pagi."

"Memhang Hemihone kemana?" Ron bertanya kepada keduanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ginny melihat Ron dengan pandangan yang benar-benar kesal. "Telan dulu bodoh. Kau itu sangat menjijikan" Ginny memukul kepala Ron dengan keras.

"Sakit Ginny Weasley!" Ron mendelik marah kepada adiknya.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kepada dua saudara itu. Ia kembali memikirkan Hermione. Tadi ia sudah mencari Hermione keperpustakaan, tapi Hermione tidak ada disana. Ia juga bertanya kepada Malfoy, tapi ia juga tidak melihat Hermione. Ia sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik perempauannya itu.

Sementara itu, di meja Slytherin, Draco sedang makan di temani dengan Theo dan Blaise.

Blaise menoleh ke meja Gryfindor, lalu kembali menyuap makanannya "Oy mate, si Granger tidak ada di meja Gryfindor. Kemana dia?" Blaise menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya.

Draco menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia juga tidak ke asrama seharian ini."

"Hm.. Jadi dimana ia sekarang?. Ini sudah malam. Apa ia di asrama Singa?" Blaise kembali bertanya kepada Draco.

"Ck, aku tidak tahu Blaise. Aku bukan baby sitternya yang selalu tahu dimana ia berada. Jadi jangan Tanya lagi." Draco memandang Blaise kesal. Blaise tidak lagi bertanya tentang Hermione yang tidak ada di aula. Sedangkan Draco, ia kembali memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

Hermione akhirnya sampai di gerbang masuk Hogwarts. Ia mengendap masuk kedalam kastil. Sekarang sudah jam Sembilan malam. Dua jam lagi ia ada patroli dengan prefect Ravenclaw. Hermione sampai pada menara teratas Hogwarts. Koridor saat ini sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang di jumpai di koridor. Hermione masuk ke asrama dengan berjalan perlahan. Saat akan melewati sofa merah kesayngannya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya. Tangan itu membuatnya terduduk di sofa itu. Hermione menahan nafasnya, dan menoleh kesamping dengan perlahan. Draco menatap tajam Hermione yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menarik tangan Hermione lagi. Dan membuat gadis itu semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Baru pulang Granger?" desis Draco tepat di wajah Hermione.

Hermione menahan nafasnya, "Ng.. Y-ya".

Draco semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Darimana saja,hmm"

Jantung Hermione berdegup dengan menggila "Ng, Malf-foy, b-bisa kah kau j-jauhkan w-wajahmu?". Mendadak Hermione menjadi gagap. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Draco darinya.

"Kau darimana berang-berang?" Draco menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hermione.

"Cih, apa pedulimu musang."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mu bodoh. Yang aku pedulikan itu tugas mu yang kau tinggalkan tadi" Draco memasang wajah kesalnya

Hermione menjadi terdiam. Tugas apa yang ia lewatkan tadi?.

"Rapat dengan perfek berang-berang"

"Oh, itu. Maaf Malfoy, aku lupa." Hermione mesang wajah innocent nya.

"Makan apa kau semalam?. Tumben sekali kau lupa dengan tugas mu sendiri. Biasanya kau yang paling cerewet dengan itu. Potter dan duo Weasel tadi mencari mu." Draco memandang Hermione dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Mereka mencariku?. Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang tidak tahu." Jawab Draco acuh.

Hermione berdiri, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia pergi ke pantry untuk membuat beberapa makanan. Karena ia tadi melewatkan makan malam di graet hall. Hermione makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, ia mengerjakan tugas miliknya, lalu membaca buku.

.

.

.

"Hermione kau semalam kemana sih?. Kemarin Harry khawatir sekali dengan mu tahu" Ginny bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya makan dengan santai, "Oh itu, aku ketiduran di dekat danau hitam." Hermione berbohong

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Hanya menjernihkan pikiran saja." Hermione tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa harus disana?."

"Karena disana tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu ku." Jawabnya lagi masih tersenyum dengan wajah polos

"Terserah mu sajalah." Ginny mengalah berdebat dengan Hermione.

"Liburan musim panas ini apa kau akan pulang?" Hermione bertanya kepada Harry.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan tinggal di Grimmauld Place untuk beberapa hari. Sisanya aku akan di Burrow. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah orang tua ku. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan mereka katakan."

"Soal apa Mione?" Ginny ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Hermione memandang Ginny sambil mengunyah daging asapnya. "Entahlah, Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi mereka bilang, ini adalah sesuatu yang penting."

Ginny dan Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang, selanjutnya hanya ada obrolan sekitar Quidditch. Sedangkan Hermione hanya diam menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Hermione sangat sibuk mengatur anak-anak yang akan pulang liburan musim panas. Saat Hermione sedang sibuk, partnernya malah tidur di kompartemen ketua murid. Setelah semua murid sudah masuk ke kereta, Hermione kembali ke kompartemen ketua murid.

"Sungguh ketua murid yang sangat bertanggung jawab, eh Malfoy?" sindir Hermione

"Cih, Tentu saja." Draco membusungkan dadanya.

Hermione yang melihatnya, hanya menahan emosi agar tidak meledak-ledak. Selama perjalanan, kompartemen mereka di hiasi dengan berbagai macam umpatan dan beberapa kutukan ringan. Ini merupakan hal yang sudah biasa bagi mereka. Kereta tiba di stasiun King Kross pada sore hari. Hermione kembali sibuk dengan tugas ketua muridnya. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Hermione segera menuju kerumahnya. Ia tidak di jemput kali ini, hal ini sudah di beritahukan sebelumnya oleh Mom dan Dad nya.

Hermione sampai dirumah. Tapi rumah sangat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Hermione memilih menghiraukan hal tersebut. Mungkin mereka masih sibuk dengan pasiennya, pikir Hermione. Hermione masuk kekamarnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan koper dan sangkar Crookshanks di samping lemari hiasnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin sedikit berendam akan membantu mencerahkan pikirannya.

 **Hermione PoV**

Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Mengatur anak kelas satu yang masih kekanakan sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi mempunyai partner seperti Ferret Albino itu. Aargh, memikirkannya membuat emosi meningkat ke ubun-ubun. Tumben sekali mom dan dad belum pulang. Kira-kira apa yang akan di katakana mereka?. Saat aku sedang asyik berendam, tiba-tiba ada suara mobil didepan, tak lama pintu depan terbuka. Mungkin mom dan dad sudah pulang.

 **End PoV**

Hermione keluar dari bathtub. Ia lalu berpakaian, setelah ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sihir, Hermione turun kebawah untuk menyapa mom dan dad nya.

"Hai dad mom" sapa Hermione

"Oh, Hai Mione. Maaf tadi kami tidak bisa menjemput mu. Hari ini banyak sekali pasien. Lalu kami pergi kerumah nenek mu, karena tadi ada sedikit acara keluarga." Monica menjelaskan kepada Hermione.

"Tak apa Mom" Hermione tersenyum kepada mereka

"Kau pasti lelah dear, bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja." Wendall berkata sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang berisi makanan

"Oh Dad, kau tau saja bahwa aku memang lapar, aku belum makan apa-apa selain sarapan saat di Great Hall tadi. Sebaiknya kalian mandi atau berganti pakaian, aku akan menyiapkan ini sambil menunggu kalian."

"Baiklah Dear." Monica mengelus kepala Hermione, lalu ia dan Wendall pergi kekamar mereka.

Tak lama, Monica dan Wendall keluar lagi dari kamar, kemudian mereka duduk di meja makan yang telah terisi dengan makanan.

"Aah, aku lapar sekali." Hermione mengambil sendok dengan semangat.

"Makanlah dear" Wendall berkata sambil tersenyum.

Mereka makan sambil berbincang tentang berabgai hal, mulai dari sekolah Hermione, pasien yang ketakutan, sampai tetangga sebelah yang sangat aneh. Hermione sangat nyaman dengan suasana ini. Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

"Ngg, dad mom…" Hermione menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, ada apa dear," Monica memandang Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin di surat, kalian menyampaikan ada sesuatu yang akan kalian sampaikan. Apa itu?" Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Monica menatap Wendall dengan pandangan penuh arti, Wendall lalu mengambil tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya kau tahu dear, kami sudah menyimpan rahasia ini sangat lama." Wendall mulai berbicara

"Rahasia apa" Hermione memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Hermione masih tidak mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Wendall terus bercerita sambil memegang tangan istrinya, "Sebenarnya, kami adalah penyihir, sama seperti mu dear. Tapi aku bukanlah pureblood, Monica lah yang Pureblood."

Hermione terhenyak mendengar sebuah rahasia yang di ungkapkan oleh Dad nya itu.

"Sebaiknya, kita mrmbicarakan ini di tempat lain." Monica mengajak keduanya untuk berdiri.

Hermione dan Wendall beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju ke lantai dua. Monica berhenti tepat di depan sebuah dinding yang tak jauh dari kamar Hermione. Wendall mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Ia lalu mengetukkan tongkatnya kedinding membentuk sebuah pola. Dinding yang semula datar itu lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruangan lain. Monica membuka pintu tersebut. Didalam sangat gelap. Wendall kembali melambaikan tongkatnya, ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang. Wendall dan Hermione mengikuti Monica yang kini berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka lalu duduk disana.

Wendall kembali meneruskan cerita masa lalunya bersama Monica. "Monica dan Aku pertama kali bertemu di sekolah sihir di Madrid, Spanyol. Waktu itu, kami berada di angkatan yang sama. Kami mulai berpacaran pada awal tahun keenam. hubungan kami berjalan lancar. Tanpa ada halangan yang berarti. Tetapi, keaadaan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Tak lama setelah kelulusan kami, keluarga Monica mengetahui hubungan kami. Mereka menentang hubungan kami. Kau tahu Mione, adat disana sama dengan disini, yaitu, para pureblood menganggap diri mereka adalah yang terbaik. Jadi keluarga Monica melarang Ia berhubungan dengan ku yang hanya seorang Muggleborn. Mereka lalu menjodohkan Monica dengan salah seorang teman Monica yang juga seorang Pureblood. Orang itu adalah William. William adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan pureblood yang tinggal di London, Inggris. Karena mengetahui bahwa Monica tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, ia lalu menolak perjodohan ini. Lagi pula, ia juga sudah mempunyai kekasih yang juga pureblood. Yaitu, Anna Laurence. Keluarga mereka menyetujui hubungan mereka,. Karena mereka sederajat. Sedangkan kami, masih ditentang oleh keluarga besar Monica. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari Spanyol. Monica di hapus dari pohon kelurga Harper, karena ia lebih memilihku ketimbang dengan keluarganya. Di saat kami tengah kebingungan memikirkan dimana kami akan tinggal, Willi dan Anna datang membantu. Ia menyuruh kami untuk tinggal di salah satu rumah milik keluarga Laurence yang tidak terpakai. Kami tinggal disana sekitar satu tahun. Setelah satu tahun tinggal disana, aku dan Monica memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir. Willi dan Anna melarang kami melakukan itu. Tetapi, tekad kami sudah bulat. Kami pindah kerumah orang tuaku di London Muggle. Tak lama kemudian, dunia sihir di landa kekacauan. Voldemort membunuh keluarga Potter. Keluarga Granger juga terkena imbasnya. Voldemort ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai pengasup dana bagi para death eaters. Tetapi mereka menolak tawaran itu, Voldemort berang karena mereka menolak, ia lalu memerintahkan death eaters untuk membunuh keluarga Granger. Nenek dan Kakek mu di ungsikan ke Prancis, sedangkan ayah dan ibumu masih tetap tinggal di Inggris. Tetapi, sebelum meninggal, mereka datang kesini untuk menyerahkan seorang anak kecil cantik yang baru berumur dua tahun kepada kami. Mereka berpesan untuk merawat anak itu. Dan kini, anak itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan luar biasa pintar. Anak kecil itu adalah kau Mione." Wendall mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Hermione terpaku dengan cerita dad nya barusan. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang kini menimpanya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kini sekarang kau tau mengapa nama keluarga kita berbeda dear" Monica berbicara menyadarkan Hermione dari kebingungannnya.

"Tapi, walaupun kau bukan anak kandung kami, kami tetap menyayangi mu dengan sepenuh hati dear." Wendall Wilkins memeluk Hermione untuk menenangkannya.

Monica lalu berdiri menuju ke sudut ruangan. Ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. "Ini adalah yang di berikan oleh kedua orang tua mu Mione." ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Hermione

Hermione membuka kotak itu, lalu mengambil sebuah foto sihir yang melihatkan dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil yang sedang tertawa dengan latar belakang sebuah bangunan megah nan indah. _"Oh, Great. Sekarang, hidupku sangat mirip dengan Harry."_ Hermione bergumam dalam hati.

Lalu dikotak itu terdapat lagi album yang berisikan foto keluarganya, sebuah buku tentang keluarga Granger, dua buah kunci yang berbeda, kaset video, kotak beludru berwarna emas, surat kepemilikan G Corp, dan surat wasiat yang menyatakan Hermione adalah pemilik sah G Corp dan Granger Manor . Hermione membuka kotak beludru yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin itu sangat indah dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang membuatnya tambah cantik. Diatasnya terdapat batu Saphirre yang membuat cincin itu menjadi Elegan. Benar-benar indah. Dibagian dalam cincin tersebut, terdapat ukiran nama nya.

Hermione mengernyit bingung melihat namanya terukir dicincin tersebut. "Kenapa ada namaku disini?"

"Cincin itu merupakan warisan turun temurun klan Granger. Nama pemiliknya akan terukir dengan sendirinya di cincin itu." Monica menjelaskannya kepada Hermione.

Hermione memasangkan cincin Saphirre itu di jari manisnya. Dan hasilnya, sangat pas di jarinya.

"Cantik sekali Dear." Kata Wendall

"Iya Dad." Hermione tersenyum senang melihat cincin yang melingkar indah di jarinya.

Hermione kembali membongkar isi dari kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kaset video.

"Ini apa?"

Wendall menepuk pelan pundak Hermione "Kau tak akan tau sebelum meemutarnya dear."

Wendall dan Monica meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama setelah Monica dan Wendall keluar, Hermione juga meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan membawa kotak peninggalan orang tuanya. Hermione masuk kekamarnya dan ia langsung memutar kaset video itu. Video yang berdurasi sekitar satu jam itu, ternyata adalah video ayah dan ibunya. Di video itu, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka juga mengatakan untuk berhati-hati. Hermione menangis setelah video itu berakhir. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan sama seperti Harry.

"Jadi aku sekarang menjadi anak yang bertahan hidup juga huh?" Dengusnya

Hermione menghilangkan sisa air matanya. Ia lalu keluar menemui mom dan dad nya. Saat sudah di ruang keluarga, Hermione terkejut melihat siapa orang yang baru datang.

Ia mendekati kedua orang itu "Hai Buddy. Sejak kapan kalian datang hm?" Hermione menyapa kepada kedua orang tersebut.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Juni 2016**


	3. Chapter 3 The Heirs PureBlood

The Heirs PureBlood

Chapter 3

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

AU

" _Hai Buddy. Sejak kapan kalian datang hm?" Hermione menyapa kepada kedua orang tersebut._

Kedua orang yang di panggil Buddy oleh Hermione tadi menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Hai sist. Rupanya kami terlambat eh." Mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya, aku pun baru datang tadi sore. Jadi kalian hanya terlambat beberapa jam saja. Kalian tidak mau memelukku?, tidak merindukan ku eh?" Hermione merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau tau, kami sangat merindukan rambut semak mu ini." Alfred berkata sambil memeluk Hermione.

"Kami juga merindukan mulut cerewet mu sist." Reyna juga ikut memeluk Hermione.

"Kalian ingin kukutuk?" Hermione melepaskan pelukan kedua orang itu, sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Oh, come on. Kau tau kami hanya bercanda."

"Jadi jangan kutuk kami."

"Kalian sudah makan?" Monica menginterupsi acara kangen-kangenan itu.

"Sudah mom." Mereka menjawab serempak

"Ok. Sebaiknya kalian mandi." Monica meneruskan ucapannya.

"Yah, mom benar. Sebaiknya kalian mandi. Bau kalian mencemari udara." Hermione mendorong Alfred dan Reyna naik ke tangga.

"Kau sangat berisik love." Alfred mengecup pipi kanan Hermione, lalu berlari keatas menyusul Reyna.

Hermione duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduki mom dan dad nya. Mereka mengobrol tentang pasien yang tadi Wendall dan Monica tangani. Dan terus berlanjut ke obrolan ringan lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan besok dear?" Wendall bertanya kepada Hermione sambil menghirup teh yang di buat oleh Monica

"Mungkin besok aku akan ke Diagon Alley." Jawabnya

"Lalu kau akan kemana lagi?" Tanya Monica

"Setelah itu, aku akan ke Gringgots, lalu ke Manor."

"Kau pergi sendiri?" Monica kembali bertanya

"Aku akan meminta Harry, Ron, dan Ginny untuk menemani ku mom"

"Ada apa dengan mereka sist?" Alfred tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping kiri Hermione, disusul oleh Reyna yang duduk disamping kanan Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hermione

"Kau tidak mengajak kami ke Manor mu?" Reyna tiba-tiba bertanya

"M-manor?" Hermione kaget dengan pertanyaan Reyna yang tiba-tiba

"Kami sudah tau love." Alfred mengambil salah satu cangkir teh, lalu meminumnya

"Mom dan Dad memberitahukan nya saat kami baru sampai tadi." Reyna menjelaskan

"Oh begitu. Mungkin nanti. Aku saja tidak pernah kesana."

"Pasti Manormu sangat besar" Reyna kembali berbicara

"Sudah pasti. Klan Granger kan sangat kaya." Alfred menambahi ucapan Reyna

"Cih. Kau berisik Al." Hermione memutar matanya

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai jam di ruangan itu berdentang sebelas kali. Monica lalu menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk tidur. Mereka pun naik kelantai atas untuk masuk kekamar masing-masing.

Hermione tengah duduk di kasurnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Expecto Patronum" Keluarlah seberkas sinar yang berubah menjadi seekor Berang-berang

"Harry, besok kau tidak sibuk kan?. Maukah kau menemani ku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang?. Ajak Ginny dan Ron juga. Temui aku di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour dekat Gringgots. Jam 10 pagi." Berang-berang itu melesat di udara lalu menghilang.

Setelah itu, Hermione langsung tidur. Besok ia akan menghadapi realita yang tak pernah di bayangkannya.

.

.

.

"Drrt. Drrt. Drrt." Hermione menjulurkan tangannya kearah nakas di samping ranjangnya, lalu mematikan alarm nya.

Ia mengusap-usap matanya. Kemudian turun dari ranjang dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat jam di nakas nya. Jam menujukkan angka 8.30. Hermione membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia mengambil sebuah dress selutut berwarna silver, dan jubah hitam. Hermione mengikat rambutnya ponytail dan mengenakan sedikit make up. Setelah selesai berdandan, Hermione turun kebawah.

"Kau mau kemana sist?" Alfred dan Reyna bertanya bersamaan.

"Aku akan ke Gringgots." Jawab Hermione sambil melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga.

"Ingin kami temani?" Tawar Reyna

Hermione tersenyum dan mendekati keduanya yang sedang duduk di sofa "Tidak perlu. Aku akan kesana sendiri saja. Mana mom dan dad?"

"Mereka sudah pergi ke klinik." Jawab Reyna.

"Oh begitu. Nanti malam aku mungkin tidak bisa pulang. Jadi tolong bilang ke mom dan dad ya." Jelas Hermione

Keduanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tv. "Iya" Jawab keduanya bersamaan

"Aku pergi." Hermione keluar rumah. Ia menuju ke sebuah gang kecil dan beraparrate ke Diagon Alley.

Hermione PoV

Aku tiba di Diagon Alley. Tempat ini seperti biasa, ramai oleh para penyihir yang berbelanjauntuk kebutuhan mereka. Di depan ku sudah terlihat Bank Gringgots, tempat tujuanku. Di sini juga tidak berbeda dari keadaan di luar. Para Goblin tetap sibuk mengurus uang dan tetap berwajah masam. Aku menghampiri meja penjaga utama.

"Aku ingin membuka brankas atas nama keluarga Granger." Aku berbicara dengan goblin tua itu.

"Apa kau membawa kuncinya?" Tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah ku

"Ini" Aku menyerahkan kunci brankasnya

"Lewat sini." Seorang goblin menuntun ku naik kereta yang akan membawa ku ke brankas keluarga ku. Tak lama, kami sampai di depan brankas yang terletak agak di bagian dalam.

"Kunci" Goblin itu meminta kunci brankas. Aku menyerahkan kunci itu. Goblin itu membuka brankas di depan kami. Setelah kunci di putar, brankas itu terbuka dan menampilkan isinya. Di dalam terdapat banyak sekali galleon. Brankas itu di penuhi oleh Galleon yang mungkin tidak akan habis untuk di pakai tujuh turunan. Yaah, keluarga Granger adalah salah satu keluarga PureBlood yang umurnya hampir menyamai umur Klan Malfoy. Jadi, tentu saja mereka mempunyai banyak Galleon.

Aku tidak mengambil sepeserpun galleon di brankas itu. Aku kemudian membuka brankas ku sendiri untuk mengambil persedian galleon ku. Saat brankas ku di buka, isinya menjadi bertambah banyak. Aku memang mendapat banyak galleon dari hadiah Orde of Merlin. Tapi hadiahnya tidak sebanyak ini.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali galleon di sini?" Tanya ku pada si goblin yang masih berdiri di samping ku.

Si goblin menjawab, "Anda mendapat transferan dari Brankas Mr. dan Mrs. Granger, Miss."

Aku memandang goblin itu heran. Kapan mereka melakukan transfer?. Mungkin galleon itu akan otomotis di transfer saat aku mengatahui kebeneran tentang diriku. Entahlah. Aku mengambil satu kantong galleon ukuran sedang. Setelah meengunci brankas ku, kami kembali keluar.

Aku keluar dari Gringgots. Kemudian, aku menuju toko Ice Cream yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Aku masuk ketoko itu, lalu duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak agak pojok. Jauh dari orang-orang yang keluar masuk datang ke toko itu. Aku memesan Ice Cream Strawberry Vanilla. Aku memakan ice cream ku sambil melihat orang-orang yang ada di luar toko itu. Tiga orang dengan rambut merah dan hitam memasuki toko itu. Mereka melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan ku. Mereka lalu duduk di depanku.

"Hai Mione, apa kabar mu?" Harry bertanya padaku sambil mendudukan diri di depan ku bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya Ginny. Sedangkan Ron duduk di sebelah ku.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "Aku baik Harry. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" aku memandang mereke satu persatu.

"Kami baik Hermione. Oh, aku sangat merindukan mu Mione. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar omelan mu." Ginny menjawab pertanyaan ku sambil mengejek ku.

"Ck, seperti kau tidak pernah mengomel saja Gin. Bahkan omelan mu sekarang makin hari makin mirip dengan omelan Molly. Kau tau itu." Aku membalas ejekan Ginny sambil mengacungkan sendok ice cream ku tepat ke wajahnya. Kami tertawa melihat Ginny ynag cemberut.

"Kalian tidak memesan?" tanyaku.

Setelah mereka memesan, kami kembali mengobrol. Di selingi dengan candaan dan ejekan yang membuat tertawa. Setelah ice cream kami habis, Harry kembali bertanya padaku "Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan hingga kau mengumpulkan kita disini Hermione?. Tidak mungkin kan kau hanya sekedar makan ice cream?" Harry tersenyum padaku. Seperti biasa, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Aku memeperbaiki letak dudukku. "Sebenarnya, aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada kalian." Aku mulai berbicara. "Sebenarnya, aku adalah anak angkat Mom dan Dad ku." Aku memandang mereka, mereka tampak terkejut dengan ucapan ku barusan.

"Maksud mu, kau bukanlah anak kandung mereka?. Lalu siapa orang tua kandung mu?. Dimana mereka sekarang?" Ginny bertanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padaku. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron memandang ku seolah berkata 'cepat-kau-jawab-pertanyaan-itu'. Aku meringis melihatnya.

"Iya, aku bukanlah anak kandung mereka. Orang tua kandung ku adalah William Granger dan Anna Granger-nee- Laurence. Mereka adalah keturunan pureblood. Sekarang mereka sudah meninggal." Aku kembali menatap para sahabatku yang kini memasang wajah kaget. Apalagi Ron, wajahnya tampak sangat bodoh sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka sambil menatap ku dengan wajah pongo. Kalau di suasana biasa, aku pasti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang. Tapi suasana ini sangat tidak pas jika aku tertawa. "Tutup mulut mu Ron. Kau tampak bodoh tahu." Kataku. "Dan kalian, berhenti memasang wajah seakan-akan aku adalah hantu." Ujarku menatap Harry dan Ginny.

Tiba-tiba Ginny bersuara, "Yaah, aku sih tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Aku tidak meragukan kalau kau adalah pureblood." Kata Ron tersenyum bangga.

' _tidak terkejut apanya?. dia bahkan memasang tampang yang sangat tidak elit tadi'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Ck. Ron. Kau bahkan membuka mulut mu sampai lalat pun bisa masuk tadi." Ginny memandang sebal kepada kakak merahnya itu.

"Kapan mereka meninggal Hermione?" Ginny kembali bertanya padaku.

"Mereka meninggal sebulan sesudah kedua orang tua Harry." Jawabku. Harry menatap ku dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'kenapa-bisa-begitu?-cepat-jelaskan'. Aku menghela nafasku. Kenapa aku harus mengerti arti dari tatapan mata sahabat ku ini sih?.

"Karena mereka menolak menjadi pengikut si hidung rata itu. Lebih tepatnya menolak untuk menjadi pengasup dana untuk gerombolan Death Eaters" Kataku dengan nada kesal. Mereka mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Lalu darimana kau tahu bahwa kau adalah anak mereka?" Ron bertanya padaku sambil menyuap ice cream ke mulutnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kapan ia memesan lagi? Rasanya, ice cream nya yang tadi sudah habis. "Aku tau dari mom dan dad. Ternyata, mereka adalah penyihir. Mom ku merupakan salah satu teman dekat ayah ku."

"Ooo, Begitu~" Ron membentuk mulutnya menjadi lonjong. Persis seperti ikan mas. Ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh ice cream ke mulutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal di dunia sihir, malah di dunia muggle?" Harry bertanya dengan tampang serius.

"Karena mereka lari dari dunia sihir. Mom di depak keluar dari klan Harper karena ia lebih memilih bersama dad yang muggleborn." Aku menjelaskan kepada Harry.

"Wah~. Ternyata keluarga mom mu sangat sadis ya. Masa hanya karena itu, mereka mendepak mom mu keluar dari klan. Sangat tidak berperasaan." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan the twins?" Tanya Ginny sambil menegakkan kembali duduknya.

"Mereka sudah lama tahu" kata ku sambil mendengus.

Ginny memandang ku heran. "Kenapa kau mendengus Hermione?". Aku balas memandang Ginny. "Mereka di beritahu 'lebih dulu' dari pada aku Gin. LEBIH DULU." Aku menekankan dan mengulang kembali kata lebih dulu.

"Oh, karena itu. Bukan masalah besar Mione." Ginny tersenyum kepada ku. Aku hanya memutar bola mata ku melihatnya.

"Mungkin mereka mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mu." Harry menambahkan.

"Jadi mereka sudah pulang dari Beauxbatons?" Tanya Ron. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Alfred. Pasti ia sekarang lebih tampan. Iyakan Mione?" Ginny menatapku dengan pandangan mata berbinar. Oh, yang benar saja.

"Dia makin cerewet, dan tambah jelek plus tambah menyebalkan asal kau tahu." Kata ku memutar mataku bosan. Ginny selalu seperti ini. Ia paling senang jika sudah bertemu Alfred atau membahas tentang Alfred.

"Jika kau bilang makin jelek, berarti ia makin tampan dan menyenangkan." Ginny tertawa melihatku kembali mendengus. Sedangkan Harry yang di sampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Harry bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang bermutu. Tidak seperti Ginny.

Aku menyenderkan diriku ke senderan kursi di belakang ku. " Setelah ini, kalian harus menemani ku ke Manor" kataku dengan pandangan yang tidak boleh di tolak.

"Manor?. Jadi klan ayah mu juga punya manor Hermione?" Ron bertanya dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi tampak bodoh. Belum sempat aku menjawab Ginny telah mendahaluiku.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Klan mereka adalah salah satu klan PureBlood tua. Tentu saja mereka mempunyai manor. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menatap kesal Ron. Aku dan Harry tertawa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat ke manor sekarang." Aku berdiri dari meja yang kami tempati tadi. Mereka bertiga mengikuti ku untuk keluar. Setelah membayar ice cream yang kami makan tadi, kami langsung menuju salah satu gang yang tidak jauh dari situ. Kami berpegangan tangan. Kami ber-aparrate ke Dixie Place. Nama tempat di mana Manor berada. Aku berjalan menuntun mereka ke sebuah gerbang besi yang tidak lagi terawat. Tapi tetap kokoh. Di sepanjang gerbang itu banyak tanaman merambat yang melilitinya. Pada bagian atasnya, terdapat tulisan 'Granger Place'. Aku mendorong pintung gerbang itu. Tapi tetap tidak mau terbuka.

Aku mencoba beberapa mantra untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, tetap tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa tidak mau terbuka Hermione?. Apa kekuatan mantra mu kini mulai menurun?" Ron tersenyum mengejek kepada ku. Oh. Dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu Ronald. Entahlah, apa kau mau mencoba seberapa kuat mantra ku?. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu." Aku menatap Ron dengan pandagan tanpa dosa. Ia hanya mendengus melihat ku.

"Hermione, coba kau ingat sesuatu tentang klan Granger. mungkin gerbang ini mempunyai kata sandi." Harry memberikan ide bijaknya. Aku berpikir keras mengenai klan Granger. Apa sekiranya yang cocok menjadi kata sandi dari gerbang ini. Aku terus berpikir hingga…

To Be Continue

Rabu, 29 Juni 2016

16.17 WIB

Makasih yang udah reviuw, Fav, Follow. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran silahkan aja. Author terima dengan senang hati.

Thanks for: ra, DmHgLovers, Mhey-chan, 12, Staecia, rabella malfoy, puri-chan, aquadewi, Himenatlyschiffer, , Arisa Hiiragi Sayaka, The Spring.

Jangan jadi silent readers ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya.

Mind To Reviuw


	4. Chapter 4 The Heirs PureBlood

The Heirs PureBlood

Chapter 4

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

AU

 _Aku berpikir keras mengenai klan Granger. Apa sekiranya yang cocok menjadi kata sandi dari gerbang ini. Aku terus berpikir hingga.._

Aku terpikir sesuatu. "Hermione Jean Granger." Ucapku ragu-ragu. Pintu gerbang itu langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya setelah aku menyebutkan namaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk lebih dalam ke tempat itu. Di dalam sangat luas. Banyak pohon besar di sekeliling jalan yang kami lewati. Di sepanjang jalan ini, terdapat banyak sekali daun maple padahal ini belum musim gugur. Daun-daun itu menambah kesan misterius tapi indah untuk di pandang mata. Kami terus masuk makin dalam. Tak lama, kami sampai di depan lagi-lagi gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam dengan sulur-sulur yang menghiasinya. Di atas gerbang itu juga terdapat tulisan yaitu 'Granger Manor'. Aku kembali mengucapkan kata sandi seperti waktu kami di gerbang depan. Gerbang itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan bangunan yang megah dan besar. Serta, halaman yang luas. Mungkin sama dengan lapangan Quidditch pikirku. Manor ini sangat indah. Berbeda dengan Malfoy manor yang tampak menyeramkan. Seluruh gedungnya berwarna coklat terang. Dengan atap berwarna biru agak kehitaman. Di halaman nya, terdapat banyak sekali bunga. Mungkin, bisa di bilang kebun bunga yang sangat lengkap.

Manor ini, kelihatan sangat terawat. Tapi siapa yang merawatnya selama ini?.

"Wow. Fantastic. Ini sangat indah Hermione." Ginny tampak sangat takjub melihat Manor ini. Harry dan Ron juga sama dengan Ginny. Memandang takjub.

"Welcome To Granger Manor." Aku melangkah kedepan dan berbalik menghadap mereka sambil merentangkan kedua tangan ku. Kami tertawa bersama, dan melangkah mengikuti jalan yang terhubung dengan pintu masuk Manor. Pada samping kanan dan kiri terdapat bunga mawar merah yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan.

Jadi, inikah yang namanya Granger manor? Tempat aku di lahirkan? Tempat Mother dan dan Father meninggal?.

Kami sampai di depan pintu manor. Di pintu ini, terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan rumit yang meperindah tampilan manor itu. Saat aku akan membuka pintu, kami dikejutkan dengan bunyi ledakan keras tepat di samping Ron berdiri. Serentak kami menoleh kearah itu, ternyata, ada seorang 'peri rumah' di sana.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke sini?" peri rumah wanita itu tampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan kami.

Aku melangkah maju mendekati peri rumah itu. "Aku Hermione Jean Granger. Pemilik baru manor ini" kataku. Peri rumah itu tampak kurang percaya dengan ucapan ku. Ia masih memandang sinis pada kami.

"Beri ia perintah Mione. Biasanya, peri rumah akan menuruti peritah tuannya." Harry menyarankan.

Aku megangguk kepada Harry, lalu kembali memandang si peri rumah itu. "Berlutut" aku berseru kepada peri rumah itu. Seakan di hipnotis, peri rumah itu langsung berlutut di hadapan Ku. Harry tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Mistress?" Peri rumah itu mendongak menatap ku dengan mata besar nya.

"Bangunlah. Siapa namamu?" Aku memperhatikan peri rumah di depan ku ini.

"Nama ku Suze. Mistress, maafkan aku karena telah bersikap lancing dan tidak sopan pada Mistress. Suze tidak tahu bahwa Mistress adalah anak master. Maafkan Suze Mistress.

"Tak apa, kau tidak salah Suze. Nah, sekarang bisakah kami masuk?" Aku tersenyum melihat Suze ketakutan begitu.

"Tentu saja Mistress. Ini adalah Rumahmu." Suze membuka pintu besar itu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk kedalam. Di dalam keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan di luar. Sama-sama menakjubkan dan tentunya sangat indah. "Apakah selama ini kau yang merawat manor ini Suze?" Aku kembali menatap kea rah Suze yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kaki ku.

"Ya, Mistress."

"Hanya kau sendiri?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak Mistress. Ada sepuluh orang peri rumah di sini." Jawab Suze

"Bisakah aku bertemu mereka?"

"Tentu Mistress." Aku mengikuti Suze. Kami pergi ke bagian belakang manor ini. Di sana aku bertemu dengan para peri rumah. mereka menyambut ku dengan senang. Rupanya, ayah dan ibuku dulu sangat baik kepada mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka telah bekerja sangat lama pada keluargaku. Mereka sangat setia kepada klan Granger. setelah bertemu dengan mereka, kami kembali lagi ke Gedung utama manor. Suze menjelaskan segalanya tentang manor ini, dan kebisaan keluarga kami. Ia menunjukkan kamar ku dan oran tua ku.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat besar untuk di sebut sebuah kamar. Terdapat sebuuah ranjang Queen Size, rak buku besar, walk-in closet, kamar mandi,sofa,meja belajar,beberapa tanaman di bagian sudut dan balkon, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang yang tentunya harganya pasti mahal. Satu kata untuk manor ini, yaitu, Fantastis. aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan rambut merah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

End PoV

"Hai, Mione. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja Gin. Ada apa?" aku bertanya setelah ia sudah duduk di samping ku.

"Nothing. Kau tau, aku sangat terkejut dengan semua kenyataan ini. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Ginny menelengkan kepala kearah Hermione yang masih berbaring dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ginny "Kau tau Gin, sejujurnya, sewaktu mom dan dad memberitahuku hal ini, aku sangat shock kau tau. Tapi, aku mencoba menerima semua keadaan ini. Lagi pula ini tidak terlalu buruk. Yaah, kecuali aku sekarang tidak punya orang tua kandung lagi, dan aku juga tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Tapi aku punya mom dan dad yang menyayangi ku dengan sepenuh hati, dan sebagai pelengkapnya, aku punya dua orang adik yang menyebalkan, aku juga punya kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayahku, walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Dan jangan lupa, aku punya sahabat yang menyayangi dan peduli padaku. Jadi aku harus bersikap dewasa dengan ini semua. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak Gin." Hermione menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar kepada Ginny

Ginny mendekat kearah Hermione. "Kau tau, apapun status dirimu, kami akan tetap di samping mu. Siapapun dirimu, darimana kau berasal, kami akan selalu jadi sahabat yang menyayangi mu Mione. kami semua menyayangi mu Mione." Ginny memeluk Hermione. Hermione membalas pelukan Ginny. Mereka masih berpelukan saat pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Harry dan Ron masuk ke kamar itu. Dua orang gadis yang berpelukan itu pun melepaskan pelukan nya.

Harry mendekati Ginny dan Hermione "Kalian menangis?" Harry lalu duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Kami hanya bercerita masalah wanita Harry." Ginny tersenyum pada Harry.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hermione "Jadi Hermione, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Sekarang?. Mungkin aku akan makan siang, lalu tidur siang. Dan setelah itu, aku akan mulai melakukan pencarian di seluruh sudut rumah ini. Mungkin ada satu dua yang terlewatkan olehku."

"Oke.". mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan isi pikiran masing-masing. "Bagaimana dengan nenek mu, Mione?" Ron tiba-tiba bersuara. Semua mata tertuhu kearahnya.

"Mm, mungkin aku akan menemui mereka lusa. Setelah aku menyelesaikan segala permasalahan disini." Jawab Hermione.

Ron menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, lebih baik kita segera makan." Usulnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di kasur itupun menoleh kea rah Ron "RONALD!. Bisa tidak sih kau sekali saja tidak memikirkan makanan?." Semprot mereka

Ron terlonjak kaget karena diteriaki tiba-tiba "Kalian kenapa sih?. Memang aku salah apa?. Aku kan hanya mengingatkan kalian untuk makan malam. Lagi pula para peri rumah sudah menyiapkan makan malam, masa kalian tidak ingin memakannya?" Katanya dengan wajah polos dan cengiran lebar.

"Kami juga tau Ron. Tapi, bisa tidak sih, kau itu tidak memikirkan makanan untuk sehari saja." Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Sudahlah Gin, sebaiknya sekarang kita segera makan malam." Harry menengahi keduanya. Mereka berempat lalu segera keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menuju meja makan. Mereka makan dengan berbagai obrolan tentang dunia sihir dan Quidditch. Selesai makan, mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing karena sudah kelelahan siang tadi. Begitu pula dengan Hermione. Hermione duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia menulis surat untuk seseorang yang sedang berada ribuan mil darinya. Setelah selesai menulis surat, ia menyisipkannya di paruh burung hantu milik keluarga Granger yang berwarna coklat emas. Gadis itu berbaring diranjangnya setelah melihat burung hantu itu melesat pergi meninggalkan manor melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak lama, ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Jauh dari Inggris, seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tetapi tetap cantik tengah membuka amplop dengan anggunnya.

 _Dear,_

 _Jeanitta and Richad._

 _Perkenalkan, aku Hermione Jean Granger. sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Mungkin 15 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kabar kalian?. Apakah kalian tetap di Paris?._

 _Aku hanya memberitahu kalian bahwa aku akan ke Paris lusa. Tentunya untuk menemui kalian._

 _From_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Wanita itu menitikkan air mata ketika membaca surat itu. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar parkamen dan pena bulu yang sangat cantik. Ia menulis balasan untuk surat itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyisipkan surat itu pada paruh burung hantu yang sebelumnya sudah ia beri biscuit itu. Si burung hantu kembali pergi membawa surat balasan itu.

Hermione bangun dengan kaget karena bunyi 'tar' keras di kamarnya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya karena terbangun di tempat asing. Setelah ia memandang sekeliling, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di rumah mom dan dad nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok lain yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ada apa Suze?" Ia menutup mulutnya karena menguap.

Suze membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, kemudian memandang Hermione dengan pandangan berbinar "Sarapan sudah siap Mistress. Yang lain sudah menunggu anda di meja makan." Jelasnya

Hermione kembali menguap. "Baiklah. Tapi, mulai sekarang, jangan membungkukkan badan mu begitu, dan jangan panggil aku Mistress." Seru Hermione

Suze mengerjapkan matanya, "Maaf Mistress, itu adalah cara peri rumah untuk memberi hormat kepada tuannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya." Jelas Suze

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, tapi mulai sekarang, kau jangan panggil aku Mistress lagi. Aku terkesan tua jika kau panggil seperti itu." Perintah Hermione. Suze hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah perintah Hermione, tapi Hermione sudah mengangkat tangannya "Dan ini adalah perintah. Oke?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

Suze hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. "Baiklah. Jadi aku harus memanggil anda apa sekarang?" katanya lagi

Hermione tersenyum puas. "Mulai sekarang, cukup panggil aku Hermione saja. Dan jangan terlalu formal." Hermione beranjak dari duduknya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Suze yang masih menunduk. Suze mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya dan ia tersenyum bahagia karena Tuannya sangat baik. Sedangkan Hermione menghilang dari balik kamar mandi. "Suze, bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu ku. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun. Dan berikan mereka beberapa baju" Teriak Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi. "Baiklah" Seru Suze senang.

Suze muncul di samping meja makan yang telah di isi oleh beberapa orang. "Mistress menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada kalian." Katanya sambil menyodorkan baju yang masih terlipat dengan mereka masing-masing. Mereka menerima baju itu. "Dan kata Mistress, ia akan turun sebentar lagi" Suze tersenyum pada mereka lalu membungkuk dan hilang dari pandangan dengan diiringi bunyi ledakan keras.

"Sebaiknya, kita ganti baju dulu." Ginny bangun dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya. Diiringi oleh Harry dan Ron. Tak lama, mereka duduk lagi di meja makan sedangkan orang yang di tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ron mengambil Daily Prophet edisi terbaru yang terletak tak jauh darinya sambil meminum jus labu yang disediakan. Ron menyemburkan jus labu yang baru saja diminumnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Headline Daily prophet dan gambar bergerak yang di sertakan di situ.

"RONALD"Teriak Ginny "Jangan menyemburkan minuman mu bodoh. Kau jorok sekali sih." Omel Ginny. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya pada baju dan rambutnya yang terkena semprotan jus labu Ron.

"Kau kenapa Ron?" Harry menatap Ron Heran.

Ron balas menatap Harry lalu melihat Ginny. "Maaf Gin. Aku tidak sengaja." Ringisnya. Ginny memandang Ron galak. "Sebaiknya kalian lihat ini." Ron menyodorkan daily prophet yang sesaat lalu di bacanya. Kedua orang yang duduk bersebelahan itupun mengambil daily prophet itu kemudian membacanya.

Ginny mendengus setelah membaca berita itu. "Cepat sekali mereka tahu. Bahkan belum sampai 24 jam kita tahu, mereka sudah tahu dan membuat berita ini. Ya ampun, mereka gesit sekali. Bahkan mereka menyertakan fotonya. Dasar Koran gila." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Harry hanya menghela napasnya lalu meletakkan Koran itu kembali. "Kuakui, mereka sangat gesit kali ini. Cerita ini bahkan hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang saja, tapi sekarang, seluruh dunia sihir tahu akan cerita ini.".

Sedangkan Hermione, ia telah membuka pintu kamarnya ketika seekor burung hantu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela itu untuk membiarkan burung hantu itu masuk. Ia memberi sebuah biscuit sebelum burung hantu itu terbang keluar kembali kekandangnya. Ia membuka surat dengan emblem G besar di tengahnya itu.

 _Dear,_

 _Her-My-Oh-Knee._

 _Benarkah ini kau?. aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?. Sebaiknya tidak._

 _Kami sangat merindukan mu dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu._

 _Tidak usah datang kesini. Kami yang akan datang kesana. Kami sudah bosan tinggal disini. Kita akan tinggal di manor mulai sekarang. Kami juga merindukan manor. Bagaimana keadaannya?. Apakah Suze menjaga manor dengan baik?._

 _Kau tau Her-My-Oh-Knee. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione Granger si pahlawan perang itu adalah kau. Anaknya Willi dan Anna, cucu kami. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Ayah dan ibumu juga pasti bangga padamu di alam sana. Tentu saja mereka banggakan, kau adalah pahlawan perang, satu-satunya wanita di Golden Trio, anak terpintar di angkatan mu, dan juga cantik._

Hermione terus tersenyum sepanjang ia membaca surat itu. Ia sangat bahagia karena kakek dan neneknya sangat sayang padanya. Diakhir surat, neneknya memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan datang siang nanti kemanor. Ia kembali memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplopnya lalu menaruhnya di dalam laci meja. Ia kemudian keluar.

Hermione sampai di meja makan dan duduk di samping Ron menghadap sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah berdiam diri sama dengan orang yang di sampingnya. Hermione mengernyit heran, tak biasanya ketiga orang itu terdiam seperti ini. "Ada apa?. Apakah aku terlalu lama?" Hermione mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan beberapa makanan yang terhidang di meja di iringi oleh ketiga orang sahabatnya yang masih betah untuk membisu. Setelah beberapa suapan telah masuk kedalam perut masing-masing, barulah Harry buka suara, "Nanti saja Mione, sebaiknya kita makan dulu."

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, meja juga telah di rapikan oleh peri rumah, barulah Harry menyodorkan Koran yang ia baca tadi. Hermione menerima lipatan Koran itu dengan tatapan bingung pada Harry. Sedangkan Harry, hanya tetap memandangnya. Hermione membuka lipatan oran itu lalu membacanya.

 _ **THE HEIRS IS BACK**_

 _ **Pada hari sabtu kemarin, seseorang telah membuka brankas keluarga itu sama sekali tidak mengambil sepeserpun galleon dari barankas tersebut. ia hanya melihat saja, lalu menutup kembali pintu brankas yang kita tahu,klan Granger adalah salah satu klan penyihir yang umurnya hampir sama dengan klan mereka memang tidak terlalu di kenal oleh masyarakat sihir. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengenal keluarga ini, mengingat mereka sangat tertutup terhadap dunia walaupun begitu, keluarga mereka sangatlah kaya, kekayaan mereka menyaingi keluarga lebih mengejutkan lagi, si pewaris ini adalah seseorang yang seluruh dunia sihir tahu. Orang tersebut adalah salah satu golden Trio. Ia adalah HERMIONE GRANGER. Sangat mengejutkan bukan, dan kita tidak menyadari bahwa nama belakang Hermione Granger sama dengan salah satu klan pureblood. Berita ini juga sudah di konfirmasi oleh goblin yang melayani Hermione Granger saat itu.**_

 _ **Baca halaman selanjutnya, Kesaksian Alberto**_

 _ **Baca halaman selanjutnya, Ulasan lengkap Klan Granger**_

 _ **Baca halaman selanjutnya, Frofil lengkap Hermione Granger dan Granger lainnya.**_

 _ **Baca halaman selanjutnya, Hasil pertandingan Quidditch terbaru**_

Hermione mendengus setelah membaca Koran itu, ia melemparkan Koran itu ke samping. "Great, sekarang seluruh Britania Raya tahu akan hal ini. Dasar gila, apa mereka itu sekarang mempunyai mata-mata?. Cepat sekali mereka tahu." Hermione terus menggerutu dengan wajah masam.

"Mione, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya, sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja bagaimana?. Kau tidak sibuk kan hari ini?" Ginny tersenyum semangat. Hermione melirik jam tangannya, "Yaah, pagi ini aku tidak sibuk. Tapi, nanti jam Sembilan aku akan ke rumah mom. Sekarang masih jam setengah delapan, jadi kukira masih sempat." Jelas Hermione

"Jadi, kita main apa?" Ron berdiri dengan semangat. "Bagaimana kalau truth or dare?" Usul Harry. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas. Mereka akan bermain di balkon manor ini.

.

.

"Jadi mom, dad, dan kalian berdua. Maukah kalian ikut aku ke Manor?. Hari ini, kakek dan nenek akan datang. Dan, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka." Bujuk Hermione.

"Kami sih, mau saja." Kata Alfred

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?." Sambung Reyna.

"Mereka pasti senang. Lagi pula, kalian kan sudah mengenal mereka. Bagaimana mom?" Hermione kembali membujuk orang tuanya.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa mereka akan datang?."

"Nanti siang mom. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, kita akan langsung ke manor." Seru Hermione.

Mereka langsung bergegas masuk kekamar masing-masing. Selesai bersiap, mereka langsung pergi ke Manor dengan ber-apparate.

.

.

"Kaliankah yang merawat Hermione selama ini?" Jeanitta mendekat pada Monica dan Wendall dengan haru.

"Ya. Mrs. Granger. Willi dan Anna datang kepada kami dan menitipkan Mione." Jelas Monica sambil tersenyum.

Richard mendekati mereka, "Terima kasih Monica, Wendall. Bolehkah kupanggil begitu?"

"Sama-sama Mr. Granger. Kami sangat senang bisa menjaga Mione selama ini. Tentu boleh." Balas Wendall.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian memanggil kami sama seperti Willi dan Anna memanggil kami. Jangan terlalu Formal begitu. Kita keluarga kan?" senyum Jeanitta

"Dan, jika kalian tidak keberatan, sebaiknya mulai sekarang, kalian tinggal di sini bersama kami. Kalian pasti merasa kesepian jika si kembar mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Manor ini terasa sangat sepi jika hanya kami berdua yang tinggal di sini." Sambung Richard.

Wendall dan Monica tersenyum ragu, "Kami merasa tidak enak dad." Ujar Monica

"Kalian anak kami juga. Lagi pula, kita ini masih kerabat." Jeanitta kembali membujuk.

"Kami sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan dunia sihir. Lagi pula, aku takut salah satu Harper menemukan kami dan mencoba merusak keluarga kami." Jelas Wendall, menolak dengan halus tawaran mereka.

"Harper?. Mereka tidak akan berani menampakkan wajah mereka disini. Lagi pula, apa urusan mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menggangu kalian. Jika mereka sampai melakukan itu, mereka sungguh tidak tahu malu." Ujar Jeanitta dengan berapi-api.

Akhirnya, dengan berbagai bujuk rayuan dari Jeanitta dan Richard di tambah Hermione dan si kembar, Monica dan Wendall dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

.

.

Tak terasa liburan musim panas telah berakhir Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts. Di stasiun, orang-orang tak berhenti memandangi Hermione. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan hal itu. Saat akan memasuki kereta, seseorang memanggilnya. "Hai 'Pureblood'." Orang itu memberi penekanan di akhir katanya.

Hermione menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tidak ada satu orang pun di situ. Ia pun menoleh. Orang yang memanggilnya tersenyum mengejek pada Hermione yang kini tidak jadi naik ke kereta.

08 Juli 2016, Sabtu.


	5. Chapter 5 The Heirs PureBlood

The Heirs PureBlood

Chapter 5

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

AU

" _Hai 'Pureblood'." Orang itu memberi penekanan di akhir katanya._

 _Hermione menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tidak ada satu orang pun di situ. Ia pun memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Orang yang memanggilnya tersenyum mengejek pada Hermione yang kini tidak jadi naik ke kereta._

"Oh, Hai juga stupid albino." Balas Hermione dengan seringaiannya dan tangan yang di sedekapkan.

Draco menyipitkan matanya lalu membalas ucapan Hermione "Mulai berani Ginger?"

"Kapan aku takut padamu, M-A-L-F-O-Y" Eja Hermione dengan seringai mengejek yang masih terpampang di wajahnya yang manis.

"Belajar membaca Ginger?" Draco melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Tidak Malfoy. Hanya mengejakannya untuk mu." Katanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Draco meninggalkan Hermione dengan menyenggolnya di bahu. "Ck, dasar musang bodoh sialan." Umpatnya.

"Mione!"

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Oh, Hai." Senyumnya mengembang melihat para sahabatnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam kereta dan mencari kompartemen kosong yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun King Cross di belakangnya.

Sepanjang lorong kereta, Semua mata memandang kearah mereka. "Oh, bagus sekali Hermione. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi selebritis baru di dunia sihir. Sungguh reputasi yang sangat baik Mione." Gurau Ron dengan nada sarkatis yang sangat kentara.

Hermione mendelikkan matanya mendengar gurauan Ron.

"Kenapa Rooney?. Kau iri dengannya?. "Jawab Ginny sengit.

"Tentu tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak iri dengannya."

Ginny sudah akan menjawab lagi, tapi di hentikannya karena melihat Ron sudah duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Harry sambil mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Gadis rambut merah itupun duduk di samping kekasihnya dan memandang tajam kakak bodohnya itu. Sedangkan Hermione hanya duduk diam sambil membaca buku Transfigurasi tingkat tujuh.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hari sudah tampak sore dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di Stasiun Hogsmade.

"Kalian tidak rapat?." Pandang Harry pada ketiga orang di ruangan itu. Ketiganya bagai tersambar petir dan langsung berdiri mendorong pintu kompartemen.

"Kami duluan Harry" Seru Ginny mengecup pipi kanan Harry yang hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, Great. Musang pirang itu pasti akan mencemooh kita nanti." Ujar Ron diiringi dengan anggukan kepala Hermione dan Ginny.

Ketiganya tiba di kompartemen ketua murid. disana hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tersisa. "Kemana semua orang?." Tanya Hermione

"Kembali ke kompartemen mereka, tentu saja. Rapat sudah selesai" Ujar Draco dengan nada mengejek yang membuat telinga panas. "Dasar singa pemalas." Sambung Draco lagi.

Mereka bertiga kompak mendelikkan mata. Wajah Ron sudah berubah menjadi merah. Mungkin sebentar lagi asap akan keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. "Musang sialan. Jaga omongan mu bodoh. Dasar albino." Umpat Ron. Ginny memegang pergelangan tangan Ron untuk menahannya agar tidak mengutuk Draco dan Mulut sialannya.

Bukannya marah dengan umpatan Ron, Draco malah melebarkan seringaiannya yang sudah terpasang indah sejak tadi. "Sadar diri Redhead. Siapa yang bodoh disini?. Kau atau aku eh. Gunakan otak mu Weasle-bee." Draco semakin memancing emosi Ron.

"Jangan Mulai Malfoy." Hermione mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa Granger?. mencoba membela sahabat bodoh mu eh?."

"Furnunculus" Seru Hermione tiba-tiba dengan tongkat yng terancung lurus di depan hidung Draco.

Draco dengan gesit menarik tongkatnya yang tersembunyi di kantong jubahnya dan menepis mantra Hermione. Ia melapalkan mantra secara pelan dan membuat Ron dan Ginny berpindah ke kompartemen Harry. Sekarang di kompartemen itu hanya ada Draco, Theodore, dan Blaise. Serta Hermione yang terdampar diantara para Slytherin licik yang sedang menyeringai itu.

Draco mengedikkan kepalanya kearah pintu kompartemen pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Blaise menatap Draco dengan pandangan curiga, lalu menyeringai. Draco memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Sementara ketiga Slytherin itu sibuk dengan kodenya masing-masing, Hermione telah mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi. Tepat sebelum mantranya keluar dari ujung tongkat Hermione, Draco telah melucuti tongkat wand itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Theo dan Blaise keluar dari komparten. Draco melambaikan tongkatnya kearah pintu.

Hermione yang baru tersadar dengan situasi tersebut langsung bersikap waspada. "Kau mau apa, Malfoy?"

Draco menyeringai senang melihat kepanikan yang terpancar dari wajah Hermione. "Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan Granger."

Draco maju selangkah "Biar kutebak, kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti, aku mendorong mu kedinding dan mencium mu, lalu berlanjut ke adegan yang lebih hot lagi, terus berlanjut lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ayolah, Granger. aku tidak seburuk itu." Draco maju lagi dua langkah, Hermione mundur tiga langkah

Jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis hingga hanya tersisa beberapa langkah lagi. Hermione tersudut di sudut kursi kompartemen. " _Sial. Apa yang ingin dilakukan nya.". pikir Hermione._

"Sudah kubilang Granger, singkirkan pikiran kotor mu itu. Aku sungguh tidak cocok untuk kau curigai seperti itu. Kau tau, aku ini anak baik." Draco memasang wajah polosnya dan membuat Hermione mendengus karenanya.

"Ya, kau sungguh baik Malfoy. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dari sini, Ferret." Umpatnya

"Uuh, jangan mengumpat ku Granger. kau tau kita hanya berdua di sini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tau jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada mu" Ancam Draco

Hermione semakin meringkuk di pojokan, tetetapi walaupun begitu, dagunya tetap terangkat tinggi. Khas Gryffindor yang tetap berani walau sedang terpojok sekalipun.

"Jangan coba-coba Malfoy." Gertaknya mencoba untuk tak gentar

Draco tak menghiraukan ancaman Hermione sama sekali. Ia semakin mendekati gadis Gryfindor itu. Saat tubuh mereka sudah dekat sekali, tiba-tiba Kereta berhenti dan terdengarlah bunyi riuh orang-orang yang hendak turun dari kereta. Seketika Hermione tersadar dan langsung melompat keluar dari kompartemen terkutuk itu.

"Malfoy sialan. Berani-beraninya ia memojokkan ku lagi." Umapat Hermione sambil berjalan kearah kastil yang telah menunggunya untuk kembali menjalankan tugas ketua murid bersama dengan Albino Pirang Sialan

.

.

Ron menoleh kanan dan kiri melihat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya. "Mana Hermione?" Tanya nya pada dua orang di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk bermesraan.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Ron menoleh kearah keduanya, "Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di tempat umum?. Kalian terlihat sangat menjijikkan." Ujarnya kesal karena di abaikan.

"Kau iri Ron. Jangan mengganggu kami. Pergilah sana." usir Ginny pada kakak merahnya itu.

Ron menjauh dengan berbagai umpatan. Ia kesal dengan sahabat dan adiknya itu. Ia juga kesal pada Hermione karena tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat ia berada di tengah-tengah lovebird itu.

Di lain tempat, jauh dari Hogwarts, seorang pemuda tengah membaca Daily Prophet yang menampilkan berita Hermione. "Rupanya ia mempunyai anak eh. Mengapa selama ini tak pernah kusadari. Padahal seluruh dunia sihir mengenalnya." Ujar si pemuda misterius dengan gelas wine di tangannya.

"Ada apa Love?" seorang wanita duduk di pangkuan pemuda misterius itu. "Granger huh?" Tanya nya lagi dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang berkerut kesal.

Si pemuda mengelus pipi wanitanya, "Jangan kesal begitu, sweet. Kita akan kembali membereskannya." Bujuknya.

Mereka tersenyum jahat "Dan membuatnya mereka kembali hilang dari dunia indah ini." Ujarnya licik.

.

.

Hermione tiba-tiba merinding sendiri. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu selain dirinya. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke asrama ketua murid. saat akan masuk ke asrama, pintu berlambang ular dan singa itu juga terbuka, Hermione refleks mundur. Dari dalam, keluarlah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat gelombang yang terukir pas di wajah lembutnya. Dari jubahnya, terlihat bahwa gadis itu berasal dari asrama yang sama dengan lelaki yang berada di belakangnya. Hermione masuk melewati dua orang di depan pintu itu.

"Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu berpacaran, setelah membuat ku gugup setengah mati" Gerutu Hermione sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan.

Draco kembali keruang rekreasi dan duduk di sofa hijau dan melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Suasana riuh selalu menghiasi Great Hall. Langit-langitnya masih berhiaskan langit malam yang penuh bintang mempesona ditambah lagi dengan awan yang memperindahnya. Cuaca di langit Great Hall sama seperti cuaca di luar malam ini.

Prof. McGonagall berdiri didepan mimbar, "Selamat Malam anak-anak. Malam ini aku akan memberikan bebrapa pengumuman. Tahun ini kita kedatangan murid baru,." Semua siswa yang ada di great hall kompak saling berpandangan dan menebak siapa murid pindahan itu.

McGonagall kembali melanjutkan "Mereka adalah Mr. Alfred Benjamin Wilkins dan Ms. Reyna Claudia Wilkins, dari Beauxbatons."

Kedua orang yang dipanggil menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dalam sekejap, suara bisik-bisik terdengar. Prof. McGonagall terpaksa memukul kembali gelasnya dengan sendok agar aula hening kembali.

Prof. McGonagall lalu mengeluarkan topi seleksi, dan menyuruh Alfred duduk di kursi tempat biasanya anak kelas satu untuk diseleksi.

Alfred duduk di kursi, lalu topi lusuh yang bisa bicara itu pun di pasangkan di kepalanya. "Slytherin". Asrama Slytherin bersorak untuk anggota barunya, sementara Alfred hanya menyeringai yang membuat anak gadis merona karenanya. Alfred turun dari kursi, digantikan oleh Reyna yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui dimana asramanya. Kembali, topi seleksi dipasangkan di kepalanya, dengan sekejap topi lusuh itu kembali berteriak dengan nyaring, "Ravenclaw". Reyna tersenyum dengan puas.

Sedangkan di pojokan meja Gryffindor, "Satupun adik mu tidak ada yng mewarisi tekad Gryffindor eh Mione?" Ledek Ron pada Hermione yang tengah merengut.

Harry tersenyum lebar mendengar ledekan Ron. "Yah, betul sekali. Jika Ravenclaw, aku masih memahami Mione, tak ada yang salah di sana. Lagipula, Reyna memang luar biasa pintar. Tapi, ada apa dengan Al?." Harry mengompori Hermione yang kini makin panas mendengar ocehan dua pria itu.

Ginny melirik Hermione yang mulai terpancing omongan kakak dan pacarnya yang kelewat bodoh itu. "Diamlah kalian berdua. Tidak bisakah kalian diam. Memang apa yang salah jika Al di Slytherin?. Menurut ku, wajar saja jika Al di sana. karena Al mempunyai beberapa sifat Slytherin." Jelas Ginny, lalu kembali menyendok sup nya.

Hermione mendengus, "Yah, aku tidak meragukan sifat yang kau maksud Ginny, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Kau tau, disana, sarang ular yang penuh bisa. Yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mempengaruhi Al." Hermione menenggak habis jus labu di depannya.

"Kau hanya khawatir berlebihan Mione. kau tau, apa yang bisa mempengaruhi Al?. Ia punya semua sifat Slytherin didirinya. Kau hanya khawatir berlebihan Mione." Ginny mengelus pundak Hermione dengan tersenyum.

"Tetapi, bisa sajakan mereka mengganggu Al." Celetuk Ron tiba-tiba.

"Alasan bodoh Ron." Sudahlah, sebaiknya, kita kembali ke asrama.

.

.

Dixie Place, Granger Manor.

"Master, makan siang sudah siap." Suze membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih Suze."

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Master."

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Ayah dan Ibu"

"Tentu Nyonya."

Dalam sekejap Suze menghilang diiringi dengan kepulan asap kecil. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia kembali muncul sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada sepasang suami istri yang tengah menikmati hamparan mawar merah yang tengah memamerkan keindahannya pada siapapun yang memandang.

"My Lord, makan siang sudah siap. Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu di meja makan."

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Suze. Kau boleh kembali kepekerjaan mu"

Kembali, Suze menghilang.

Mereka lalu beranjak bangun dan masuk ke rumah. Dan bergabung dengan Wendall dan Monica yang telah menunggu untuk memulai makan siang mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan kantor hari ini Wendall?" Tanya Richard dengan sendok penuh yang bersiap untuk masuk kemulutnya.

"Baik, lancar seperti biasa dad." Balas Wendall dengan senyum merekah

"Bisakah kalian tak membicarakan pekerjaan di meja makan?" Sela Jean

"Ya. Aku setuju dengan mu Mom." Dukung Monica yang membuat kedua pria disebelah mereka menjadi merengut.

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan tenang dan perasaan damai. Tanpa tahu, jauh dari tempat mereka berada, ada orang yang menginginkan kehancuran mereka sampai tak bersisa menjadi abu.

.

.

.

Hermione duduk di sofa dekat jendela di ruang rekreasi dengan tangan dan pikiran yang focus pada tablet di tangannya. Earphone terpasang indah di telinganya menghalangi suara dari luar masuk kedalam pendengaran gadis itu.

Draco keluar dari 'sarang'nya dan melihat rekannya yang sedang focus tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

Ia duduk dengan keras untuk menggangu gadis di sebelahnya. Tapi, gadis 'singa' itu sama sekali tak bergeming dengan gangguan itu dan masih fokus pada tabletnya, sesekali ia menggulirkan jarinya keatas.

Draco mulai kesal dengan parternya yang tidak menyadari kehadira dirinya di ruangan itu. Ia lalu mencabut salah satu eraphone Hermione dan memasangkan benda itu pada telinganya sendiri.

Hermione menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah menyebalkan Draco yang minta di pukul menurut Hermione.

"Kenapa kau disini musang?" ia memukul Draco dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa?. Ini adalah ruangan milik bersama Berang-berang. Jadi aku juga berhak untuk berada di sini kalau kau belum tahu." Ujarnya dengan kesal karena hadiah pukulan Hermione tadi.

"Tapi ruangan ini besar bodoh. Mengapa kau harus duduk di sampingku."

"Terserah diriku mau duduk dimana semak. Tak ada yang bisa melarangku." Balas Draco tak mau kalah.

Mata Hermione berbinar jahil lalu ia menyeringai, "A-ah, atau kau mulai suka dengan ku. Jadi kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan ku. Begitukah Malfoy." Hermione melebarkan seringaian menggoda miliknya.

"Suka padamu?. Yang benar saja. Itu lebih mengerikan daripada aku mendengar bahwa Aunt Bellatrix bangkit dari kuburnya dan mengumpulkan death eater lagi singa bodoh."

Hermione kembali duduk "Bukan kah harusnya kau bahagia?. Kau adalah keponakan tersayang Bellatrix kan?"

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut. Saling mengejek, menyindir, lalu salah satu dari mereka akan tersulut dan mencabut tongkatnya dan meluncurkan mantra. Begitulah kegiatan keduanya seharian itu.

.

.

.

Vladivostok, Rusia

"Kita akan mulai darimana honey?" Ujar seorang wanita menatap pria di depannya di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat catur muggle.

Pria itu menggerakkan pion budak "Kita akan mulai sedikit demi sedikit honey. Lalu kita beri mereka kejutan."

Wanita itu tertawa senang, "Aku yakin mereka pasti bahagia dengan kejutan itu."

"Mereka sudah terlalu lama bahagia. Dan berada di puncak terlalu lama. Bukankah mereka harus turun?"

"Tentu, aku sudah terlalu muak melihat uban tua itu. Aku heran, mangapa ia tak masuk neraka itu. Padahal, akan sangat bagus jika ia disana."

"Ya. Dan sekarang, ada pendatang baru yang tambah merusak suasan. Mengapa keluarga itu tak hilang saja."

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti, akan kupastikan untuk menghajarnya."

Si pria tertawa mendengar kemarahan dalam suara wanitanya "Aku tak melarang mu untuk memusnahkan nya love, tapi bersabarlah. Kita tak harus tergesa-gesa. Kita mempunyai waktu yang sangat banyak untuk menghilangkan mereka" ujarnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang terpasang di wajah tampannya

"Aku terlalu bersemangat love. Maafkan aku."

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati Love. Check Mate"

Wanita itu mengerutkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu mengalahkan ku. Tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku menang sekali saja" ujarnya dengan nada kesal menghiasi suara indahnya.

Pria itu menghampiri si wanita dan mengajaknya untuk bangkit "Baiklah, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan mu" bujuknya

"Aku ingin memusnahkan mereka sekarang." Si pria mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku bercanda. Bagaimana kalau kita ke London?. Memulai rencana?." Tukasnya

"Ide bagus. Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Keduanya keluar rumah dan menuju pusat apparate. Tak lama mereka sampai di London dunia sihir. Mereka lalu membaur bersama para penyihir yang ada di sana. sekarang mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Wendall berangkat ke kantor seperti pagi biasa. walau telah lama tinggal di dunia muggle tapi, sekarang ia telah bisa ber adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Ia tiba di kantor, dan seperti biasa, banyak karyawan yang menyapanya dan dib alas dengan senyuman ramah olehnya.

" senang akhirnya dapat bertemu langsung dengan anda." Seorang pria yang tampak masih muda menghadang langkah Wendall.

Wendall tampak berpikir untuk mengenai orang di depannya "Aa, , senang bertemu anda juga. Apakah anda baru saja pulang dari liburan?" Tanyanya setelah mengenali pemuda itu.

"Ya, saya baru pulang dua hari yang lalu Sir. Maaf saya tidak dapat hadir di hari pengangkatan anda." Ujarnya dengan nada menyesal.

Wendall tersenyum "Tak apa Mr. Thatcher. Saya memahaminya. Anda tentu butuh sedikit hiburan bukan begitu."

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Sir, Jeff saja. Lagi pula saya masih saudara jauh keluarga Granger. sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu ingi untuk liburan tapi, istri saya memaksa." Jelasnya dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah menikah?. Ku kira kau masih lajang." Ujar Wendall tampak terkejut. Ia meneruskan jalannya yang terhenti tadi. Di sebelahnya Jeff mengikuti.

Jeff tertawa halus mendengar penuturan bosnya itu, "Apa aku tampak semuda itu Sir?"

"Ya. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah ayah tak pernah bilang padaku. Ia hanya bercerita bahwa kau adalah pegawai kepercayaan beliau dan katanya kau masih muda. Aku juga sempat melihat foto mu waktu ia menunjukan daftar pegawai di perusahaan ini."

Tawa halus masih terdengar dari mulut Jeff, "Aku dapat memaklumi nya sir. Aku menikah muda. Saat ini aku baru berumur 25, di tambah lagi denga wajah awet muda ku ini. Jadi aku dapat memahami keterkejutan mu." Candanya.

Wendall ikut tertawa, "Mengapa kalian menikah muda?"

"Yaa, aku merasa sudah siap untuk menikah, jadi untuk apa menunda lagi." Terangnya. Yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka pagi itu karena mereka tiba di depan ruangan masing-masing.

Keduanya masuk ke tempat kerja masing-masing dan memulai pekerjaan pagi itu.

Sabtu, 30 Desember 2016

13.45 WIB

To Be Continue

Maaf, telat benget updetnya. Soalnya, author bener-bener kehilangan ide buat nerusin ini ff. jadinya update nya ngaret begini.

Terus author juga baru selesai UTS. Jadi baru sempat lagi buat ngetik. *alah, banyak alasan lu thor. Dilemparin sandal sama readers.

Tapi, Makasih ya yang udah nungguin ff ini update lagi. Author bener-bener terharu.


	6. Chapter 6 The Heirs Pureblood

The Heirs PureBlood

Chapter 6

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

AU

" _Yaa, aku merasa sudah siap untuk menikah, jadi untuk apa menunda lagi." Terangnya. Yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka pagi itu karena mereka tiba di depan ruangan masing-masing._

 _Keduanya masuk ke tempat kerja masing-masing dan memulai pekerjaan pagi itu._

 _._

 _._

Hermione masih di tempatnya yang tadi meski sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Sekonyong-konyong, seeokor burung hantu menabrakkan anak berang-berang dengan keras pada jendela di sampingnya.

Sontak Hermione berteriak kaget karena insiden tiba-tiba itu. Mendengar suara teriakan, Draco yang saat itu akan ke pantry untuk membuat coklat mengubah haluannya dan menghampiri Hermione yang masih shock.

Berang-berang itu jatuh dan menyisakan tetesan darahnya yang menutupi jendela. Cairan darah itu kemudian menyebar di seluruh permukaan jendela dan membentuk tulisan 'die' dengan perlahan dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Draco yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menahan nafasnya yang terasa tercekat di kerongkongan. Sedangkan Hermione tak jauh berbeda dengan Draco. Sekarang wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

tak cukup sampai di situ, ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan gelap di kuti oleh kabut yang kembali membentuk kata 'die'.

Beberapa detik berselang, semua keanehan itu hilang tak berbekas meninggalkan dua orang yang masih tak percaya akan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi.

"Bloody Hell, Granger. apa-apaan itu tadi." Ujar Draco setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya

"Demi kancut merlin Malfoy!. Kau pikir aku tahu. Seekor burung hantu gila menabrak jendela didepan wajah ku dan membawa anak berang-berang, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti tadi."

"Ini bukan ulah mu?." Tanya Draco lagi

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu Malfoy?"

"Untuk mengerjaiku."

Hermione tampak merah padam sekarang, "Untuk apa aku menakutimu. Itu sangat tidak berguna Malfoy. Apa kau tidak lihat aku juga terkejut tadi?. Lalu, jika memang aku ingin menakutimu, seharusnya aku mengirim burung hantu itu mendatangi jendela mu. Bukannya datang kedepan wajah ku bodoh. Kau tak punya otak atau apa sih?" dengan satu tarikan nafas Hermione memuntahkan kekesalannya karena di tuduh Draco.

Draco tampak berpikir "Lalu orang tak berotak mana yang melakukan itu."

"Mana ku tahu." Berang Hermione masih kesal dengan tuduhan Draco tadi.

Hening sejenak, keduanya berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran masing "Tapi sepertinya itu di tujukan untuk Mu Granger."

"Ya. aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi apa tujuan orang itu melakukan ini?"

"Untuk meneror mu?" Jawab Draco sekenanya

"Apa motif orang gila itu untuk meneror ku." Tanya Hermione dengan wajah takut yang kentara sekarang.

"Kau punya musuh atau orang yang terlihat sangat membenci mu.?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Kau." Hermione menunjuk Malfoy dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau menuduhku?." Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi mulus Draco.

"Ya." jawab Hermione santai.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku Granger." Tanya Draco kesal.

"Kita telah bermusuhan sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ku ke Hogwarts, lalu, kau adalah saingan ku dalam hal pelajaran. Yaa, walaupun aku tau kau tak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan ku karena aku terlalu pintar. Dan lagi, aku adalah sahabat Harry Potter, rival abadimu." Draco mendengus dan memutar matanya. "Ditambah lagi, asrama kita memang tidak pernah akur sejak zaman dulu. Jadi besar kemungkinannya jika pelakunya adalah kau." jelas Hermione panjang lebar

Draco menatap gadis di depannya kesal "Aku tidak melakukannya Granger. kita memang bermusuhan, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena membuang tenaga ku. "

Hermione mendengus.

"Lagi pula, jika memang berniat seperti itu, aku tidak akan meneror mu, melainkan langsung membunuh mu." Ujar Draco kejam

Hermione menatap rekannya lalu tersenyum meremehkan "Aku percaya kau tidak melakukannya" Draco melihatnya dengan aneh "Karena kau tidak mungkin punya cukup otak untuk mempunyai mantra seperti tadi. Otak mu kan sebesar biji kacang." Hermione tersenyum menang.

Draco sudah cukup sabar dengan perkataan gadis di depannya ini, tapi ini sudah melewati batas kesabarannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione dan akan memojokkan gadis

kearah jendela. Tapi, itu hanya burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy. itu kembali jika saja mereka tak mendengar suara ketukan di jendelanya.

Sontak, keduanya menoleh dengan cemas. Ternyata, itu hanyalah seekor burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy.

Draco segera membuka jendela dan mengambil surat di paruh burung itu, tanpa berniat untuk memberikannya biscuit. Hermione yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil sebuah biscuit dan memberikannya pada si burung hantu.

Dalam hati Hermione sangat berterima kasih pada burung hantu itu. Karena jika burung hantu itu tidak mengentuk jendelanya, ia pasti telah di pojokkan Malfoy sekarang.

Draco membuka amplop surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Dear Son,_

 _Mom hanya ingin bilang, bahwa kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang._

 _Karena sepertinya kita mempunyai musuh baru sebab keluarga kita terlepas dari Azkaban._

 _Tadi, mom dan dad di kejutkan dengan burung hantu yang terluka dan penuh dengan darah. Kemudian burung hantu itu hilang dan muncul tulisan pengkhianat dengan darah._

 _Siapa pun itu, sepertinya ia adalah salah satu death eaters yang selamat._

 _Mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati Son. Dad dan mom akan baik-baik saja. Dad mu berencana melaporkan hal ini pada auror._

 _Jaga diri mu son._

 _Sincerely_

 _Narcissa,Lucius._

Draco kembali melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Wajahnya tampak tegang setelah mendapat kabar seperti itu. ia meng-accio parkamen dan pena bulu. Ia lalu menulis surat balasan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya karena melihat mimik wajah partner nya yang berubah.

"Mom dan dad ku. Mereka bilang, mereka dapat terror yang hampir sama seperti mu."

Hermione tercekat. "A-apa?. Lalu apa mereka mempunyai kecurigaan tentang pelakunya?."

Draco mengangguk "Mereka bilang, yang mengirim terror itu adalah salah satu death eater. Mereka pasti kesal, karena kami tidak mendapat hukaman berat. Terlebih dad ku yang hanya mendapat hukaman tahanan rumah selama lima tahun. Itu pasti tidak memuaskan pelaku." Jelas Draco panjang lebar dengan nafas lelah.

"Jika memang seperti itu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi?."

"Kurasa iya. Menurut cerita mom tadi, kejadiannya hampir sama dengan yang kita alami. Jadi kurasa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama." Jelas Draco.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "Jika pelakunya adalah death eaters, mengapa ia juga menyerang ku?. Aku kan bukan salah satu dari mereka. Jika tujuan mereka menuntut balas karena keruntuhan Voldemort, harusnya bukan aku yang di terror, tapi Harry. Karena ialah yang membunuh Voldemort." Ia menyerukan pikiran yang berkecamuk dari tadi di kepala coklatnya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran masing-masing.

"Mungkin mereka ada masalah dengan keluarga Granger mu?" cetus Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione kembali berpikir. Kemudian ia teringat cerita mom dan dad nya dulu. ' _Tak lama kemudian, dunia sihir di landa kekacauan. Voldemort membunuh keluarga Potter. Keluarga Granger juga terkena imbasnya. Voldemort ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai pengasup dana bagi para death eaters. Tetapi mereka menolak tawaran itu, Voldemort berang karena mereka menolak, ia lalu memerintahkan death eaters untuk membunuh keluarga Granger. Nenek dan Kakek mu di ungsikan ke Prancis, sedangkan ayah dan ibumu masih tetap tinggal di Inggris. Tetapi, sebelum meninggal, mereka datang kesini untuk menyerahkan seorang anak kecil cantik yang baru berumur dua tahun kepada kami. Mereka berpesan untuk merawat anak itu. Dan kini, anak itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan luar biasa pintar. Anak kecil itu adalah kau Mione.'_ Ia terdiam setelahnya. Berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan yang membingungkan terus berkecamuk dalam kepala pintarnya itu. tapi, tak satupun pertanyaan yang dapat di jawab karena ia terlalu bingung dengan ini semua.

Draco berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk menaruh pena bulu dan parkamen. Ia kemudian mengambil jubah slytherinnya dan bersiap untuk makan siang di Great Hall.

"Kemana kau?" Tanya Hermione melihat musang pirang itu telah rapi.

Draco mendengus "Makan siang Granger. ini sudah siang asal kau tau." Draco kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Great Hall.

Hermione menoleh kearah jam yang terpasang rapi di dinding asramanya. Jam 12.30. ia menghela napas nya kemudian bangkit dan mengambil jubah Gryffindornya dan menyusul Draco yang sudah lebih dulu.

Ia memasuki great hall dengan kaki lunglai dan semangat yang sudah hampir habis. Ia bersyukur sebab tidak satupun sahabatnya berada di sana. itu sangat bagus, karena jika saat ini sahabatnya juga berada di sana, mereka akan menyadari keanehan dirinya dan mereka akan mengintrogasi dirinya. Ia bersyukur dengan itu.

Hermione memasukkan makanan lamat-lamat kemulut kecilnya. Ia merasakan berbagai perasaan sekarang, kesal,takut,gugup. Bahkan, sekarang, ia sangat takut walau hanya sekedar makan di great hall. Terror kali ini sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Siapapun pengirimnya, pastilah orang itu sangat membenci dirinya. Begitulah isi pikiran dari kepala coklat ikalnya itu. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Hermione telah selesai dengan acara makannya. Ia berniat ke menara astronomi untuk menenangkan pikiran barang sejenak.

Hermione kembali ke asrama setelah merenung di menara astronomi. Asrama ketua murid itu kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda si pirang menyebalkan itu, berarti ia belum kembali.

Hermione mengganti sepatunya dengan sepasang sandal rumah berwarna senada dengan warna asrama kebanggannya. Merah. Ia melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada di pojok yang bersebelahan dengan pintu berwarna hijau. Tapi, kakinya malah bergerak ke jendela yang sedang terbuka dengan tirai yang di tiup angin. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sandalnya telah disihir seseorang yang berencana untuk membunuhnya. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah si peneror yang tadi siang.

Hermione semakin panik seiring dengan dirinya yang semakin dekat dengan jendela. Jendela itu seolah menanti dirinya dengan kedua pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dan sialnya lagi, disaat seperti ini, tongkatnya entah berada di mana. Ia telah berusaha untuk memanggil tongkat wand itu dengan mantra _accio_ tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yang berarti tongkat itu sedang berada di tangan seseorang sekarang.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis mulus si gadis singa itu. disaat nyawanya tengah berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini, otak jeniusnya tidak dapat memikirkan satupun mantara non-verbal yang dapat mematahkan mantra di sandal merah itu.

Sepersekian detik sebelum tubuh hermione jatuh dari ketinggian asrama ketua murid, sepasang tangan yang tak di kenal telah melingkar di perut ramping Hermione. Sejenak, gadis bersurai coklat itu lupa cara bernapas karena ia takut jatuh bebas dari jendela asramanya.

Kemudian ia menghela napas lega dengan keras saat ia tersadar bahwa dirinya masih menginjak lantai asrama.

"Aku tau kau sangat takut Granger. tapi bisakah kau berpikir lebih logis dari ini. Kau pikir bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan ini semua?. Peneror itu pasti sangat senang jika ia mendengar kabar kematian mu." Omel Draco yang kebetulan datang sesaat sebelum Hermione ditelan oleh jendela yang terbuka itu.

Hermione masih menetralkan napas dan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Setelah jantungnya kembali normal, barulah Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco yang sejak tadi masih melingkar manis di tubuhnya. "Kau kira aku sebodoh itu hah?. Sandal itu telah dimantrai seseorang. Dan sandal laknat itulah yang membawa ku ketepi jendela terkutuk itu. lagipula kenapa kau tidak menutup jendela itu, bodoh?"

"Kau menyebut ku apa barusan?. Bodoh?. Dasar kau, Granger sialan. Jika tadi aku terlambat sedit saja, mungkin kau sudah remuk di bawah sana sekarang. Dan kau menyebut si penolong mu bodoh?. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan mu Granger. ternyata kau sama sekali tidak tahu terima kasih. Sungguh seperti murid 'teladan'." Ujarnya pedas dengan penekanan kuat pada kata terakhir.

Draco yang terlanjur kesal pada Hermione itu berniat untuk meninggalkannya kekamar. Tapi sekejap langkahnya terhenti karena bunyi benturan yang keras. Saat ia menoleh ketempat Hermione tadi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya satu sandal merah yang tadi di gunakan Hermione. Wajahnya yang biasa tenang berubah menjadi cemas.

"Accio, Firebolt." Sapu keluaran terbaru itu sudah ada di depannya siap untuk digunakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Draco langsung meluncur keluar dari jendela.

Hermione meneteskan air matanya, ia sangat takut. _"Kali ini aku pasti benar-benar mati."_ Pikirnya putus asa. _"Malfoy tidak akan menolongku lagi. Karena kesalahan ku sendiri. Karena mulut sialan ku ini."_

Asrama ketua murid berada di tempat tertinggi kedua setelah menara astronomi. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang lunak jatuh dari sana, dapat di pastikan sesuatu itu akan remuk tak berbentuk.

Ditambah lagi, entah dari mana datangnya, sekarang, dibawah jendela tempat terjatuhnya Hermione tadi, telah tumbuh rumpun bunga mawar yang cantik dengan duri tajam menghiasi seluruh batang bunga itu.

To be continued

Sekejap sebelum Hermione menghantam rumpun mawar itu, Draco menyambar tubuhnya lalu kembali menukik kan sapunya naik keatas. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan. Itu akan berbahaya.

Hermione kehilangan kesadarannya. Draco mengangkat tubuh lemas gadis itu ke sofa di ruang rekreasi. Lalu membaringkannya. Ia juga memanggil dua buah selimut dan segelas air putih.

Tak lama, Hermione membuka matanya. Melihat hal itu, Draco segera membantu gadis itu untuk duduk dan menyorongkan air putih kepadanya. Hermione sedikit kaget dengan sikap manusiawi yang ditunjukan oleh Draco. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri Granger. aku melakukan ini hanya karena mengingat bahwa kita adalah partner. Jika kau sakit itu akan merepotkan aku. Dan aku sangat benci direpotkan, terlebih dengan manusia 'teladan' seperti mu." Ujarnya menjawab pandangan Hermione tadi.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia Terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab ucapan Draco tadi "Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu Malfoy. Lagi pula, mana mungkin ular licik seperti mu punya rasa peduli seperti itu. Jika kau menjadi seperti itu mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga." Balasnya dengan satu tarikan napas yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Dan untuk apa kau membawa selimut-selimut itu kemari Malfoy?" sambungnya.

Draco memutar matanya. "Kukira kau pintar Granger. apa kau mau aku tidur di kamar mu bodoh?"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?. Jika aku bodoh, lalu kau itu apa?. Idot?" sahutnya kesal.

"Jika kau tidur dikamar mu, apa kau pikir akan aman tidur disana sendiri?. Dan juga, kau tidak mungkin mengizinkan ku untuk tidur disana satu ranjang dengan mu. Jadi tempat terbaik untuk tidur saat ini adalah disini, Ruang Rekreasi." Jelasnya panjang lebar disertai dengan senyuman puas di bibir indah nan menawan itu.

Hermione terpaksa menyetujui pikiran si pirang itu. "Tapi Malfoy, yang tidak kumengerti adalah, mengapa kita harus bersama?. Yang di teror adalah aku. Tapi mengapa kau juga turut campur dalam hal ini?. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai ku eh, bodoh." Satu alis Hermione naik dan tersenyum menggoda Draco.

Lagi, putaran mata dilakukan oleh Draco. Gadis ini bodoh atau apa sih? "Kau pasti masih ingat dengan surat yang dikirimkan oleh mom ku tadi pagi kan Granger?. keluarga ku diteror tadi pagi. Dan mom menyuruh ku untuk berhati-hati. Dan dari penjelasan momku tadi pagi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pelaku teror itu adalah orang yang sama."

Telinga Hermione memerah karena penjelasan Draco yang panjang lebar itu. sepetinya, otaknya tidak berfungsi kali ini karena teror yang di dapatnya seharian ini. Ia mendengus,lalu mengambil salah satu selimut yang tergelatak tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Seringai Draco mengembang karena tingkah Hermione. Ia lalu menganyunkan tongkatnya beberapa kali untuk membuat perlindungan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ikut jatuh tertidur.

Dengkuran halus mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu. ditempat lain, seseorang tengah meradang karena rencananya gagal."Tenang saja, lain kali kau pasti menyusul kedua orang tua sialan mu itu Granger."

.

.

Semalaman itu dilalui keduanya dengan tenang dan damai. Tidak ada terror susulan yang akan membuat keringat bercucuran dan wajah tegang.

Saat pagi menjelang, mata Draco terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata indahnya. Draco tidak langsung bangun tapi ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah ia bangkit dan duduk menyender pada sofa di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Hermione masih tidur sangat nyenyak. Draco bangkit lalu menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handuk bersiap untuk pergi mandi.

Pria itu selesai dengan ritual mandi yang terhitung lama itu. Ia kembali menuju sofa dan gadis semak itu masih dengan bahagia meringkuk seperti udang di sofa dengan balutan selimut hangat yang di ambil Draco tadi malam.

Dengan kejamnya, Draco menendang bagian bawah sofa itu dengan keras. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Hermione bangun dengan kecepatan kilat disertai dengan wajah kagetnya yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat menurut pria Pirang itu.

"KAU!" Hermione menunjuk Draco tepat pada hidung mancungnya. "Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik. Aku bukan kerbau bodoh. Bagaimana bias kau membangunkan orang dengan cara seperti itu?." Teriaknya kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan kerbau, lalu kau pikir kau itu apa?. Sapi ternak?. Tidak ada manusia yang akan tidur seperti mayat seperti itu, kecuali sapi ternak atau kerbau." Hina Draco.

Hermione memilih mengacuhkan Draco dan pergi mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan rambut yang telah tertata rapi.

Diruang Rekreasi, Draco telah menunggunya. Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya. "Sedang apa kau?" Tunjuknya.

"Apanya?"

Hermione menghela nafas"Kau, sedang apa duduk disini. Tidak pergi turun?. Kau akan membolos?" Tuduhnya.

"ck. Kau mau turun sendiri?, ku jamin orang gila itu pasti sedang menunggu kesempatan saat kau sendiri."

Hermione berpikir, lalu dengan wajah masam ia menyetujui untuk turun bersama Draco. Itu lebih aman baginya.

Mereka turun ke Great Hall bersama. Saat didepan pintu, mereka berpisah menuju meja asrama masing-masing.

Hermione menghampiri teman-temannya dan mengambil bebrapa makanan. Mereka mengisi perut diiringi dengan gelak tawa.

Jauh disudut meja, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka. "Ck, bersantailah selagi bisa. Aku tak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah. Tunggu saja." Ia berdiri meninggalkan meja dan keluar dari great hall menuju keluar kastil.

Jum'at, 14 April 2017

14.11 WIB

To Be Continue

Ini to be continue beneran kok. Hehe.

Gomen, gomen.

Maaf banget karena ngaret kelewat lama. Udah berapa bulan ya? *ane lupa. Hehehe

Bukan maksud tak ingin update. Tapi keadaan yang memaksa ane. Sibuk prakrin, tugas numpuk.*soksibukbangetyak.

Tapi beneran gak boong.

Mmm, makasih yaa buat yang masih tetep nungguin fic abal ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang reviuw.

Akhir kata please reviuw. Reviuw kalian sangat berharga buat author, walaupun Cuma 1 kata.

Jangan jadi silent reader gak baik.

Salam cinta,

Icce99


End file.
